Slaves
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: Guy has been sent on a mission by the sheriff to recruit extra men to fight against the King when he returns, but while he is setting up camp he is ambushed and knocked unconscious, only to find when he wakes up, that he is surrounded by slaves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I have been busy lately so I have created another story which is a rewrite of Turk Flue, because what would have happened if Guy was suddenly introduced to Djaq in a totally different way then the way he was in the series? But anyway this is how I have imagined it to have happened, if it had of happened at all. Enjoy :)**

Robin Hood

Slaves

Chapter 1,

Sold For 10 shillings,

Guy had been sent out of town on business, to meet with a renowned assassin, which they would hopefully be able to call upon when the King returned. He had left before sunrise so he wouldn't have to worry about Marian asking him where he was going.

He hated to lie to her, but it was better if she knew as little as possible, he had not made it to an inn before the sun went down, so he stopped in the forest and set up a camp. He was not worried about spending the night in the forest because Hood was miles away by now, he disarmed himself and started to light a fire, but as he did so there was a rustle in the bushes. He resented having placed his weapons so far away, now that he knew he wasn't alone, "Mind if I share your fire?" A voice asked, from behind the bush,

"Show yourself step into view where I can see you." Guy said, taking no chances,

A sandy haired man soon stepped out into view, he wore brown pants and a darker brown shirt, "I am unarmed I do not carry weapons." He said as he walked closer,

"Allright then you are welcome to share my fire." Guy said hesitantly,

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Fritz Von Vetasburg and I can predict the future." He said as he bowed,

That was all Gisborne needed a soothsayer who couldn't really predict the future, but he was feeling surprisingly amused tonight,

"I can tell your future if you would care to spoil the surprise, that future carries with it." He said, as if trying to entice Gisborne,

"Allright what does my future have in store?" Gisborne asked, ready to make fun of anything he was going to say that wasn't going to be true,

"I am getting something...it is not quite clear yet...no wait I can see it clearly now...your health is going to take a rapid decline you should be more carful from now on." Fritz said,

It was not what Guy had expected at all, he had expected something from his love life or his position in power, but his health was something he rarely took into consideration.

"But I am fine why would my health suddenly decline?" He asked puzzled,

"Because I can predict the future." Fritz said, just before Guy was struck on the head from behind, extremely hard, Gisborne fell to the ground unconscious unknowingly to Guy it was Fritz's brother,

"Watch it Otto you could have killed him." Fritz warned his German clearly detectable,

"Sorry Fritz you told me to sneak up behind him and hit him you didn't say how hard." Otto defended,

"Well that doesn't matter let's see if he has a purse." Fritz said as he turned Gisborne over and searched around his person, for any money he might have been carrying,

Because he was sent to acquire the services of a mercenary, he had quite a large purse on him, and Otto soon found it hidden under his belt, "Fritz I found it and boy did we hit a strike this time." He said as he pulled it from Gisborne, snapping the strings on the bag,

"Comeon give it here let me see." Fritz said excitedly, so Otto opened the bag revealing a large sum of money,

"Wow there must be at least five hundred crowns in here." Otto said,

"See brother what did I tell you can make a living out of being dishonest, first it was Fritz the great and his assistance that shifts through the crowd stealing people's purses, to Fritz and Otto's highwayman gang." Fritz said tauntingly,

"I'm not so sure Fritz this man looks like he could handle a sword, and if he hadn't of put them out of reach I think we would have been in trouble." Otto said skittishly,

"Well if that's what you're worried about then we can fix it so we never have to see him again, and make some extra money in the process." His head strong brother offered,

"What do you have in mind Brother?" Otto asked,

"You know that slave wagon we saw on our way here." Fritz stopped when he saw his brother understood what he was getting at,

"You can't sell him as a slave that's wrong." He objected,

"So is what we're doing now." Fritz said, "Now comeon help me get him on his horse we can sell that too." He added, so they slid Gisborne sideways over the horse, after dressing him in ragged clothes that they hid in their saddle bags, for other cons that they practiced,

They soon caught up with the wagon, and began to wager a deal, "So you want to sell a slave you bought in the east is that right?" The slave trader asked,

"Yep that's right so how much are you ready to pay for this man who has plenty of muscle and can do every task you ask of him?" Fritz asked,

"I'll give you five shillings." He said,

"Five shillings that's a little low...make it ten and you have a deal." Fritz bargained,

"Allright ten...thanks for your business." The trader said, as he handed over the money, and grabbed Gisborne off the horse, he soon opened the door to the wagon and threw him inside with the other slaves,

"Where will you take them?" Otto asked, the more decent brother of the two,

"Their going to a gold mine where their going to be digging a tunnel." The trader answered,

Otto knew what they had done was wrong but he had no choice but to listen to his older brother, and what was done now was done and he dared not change it. The wagon was covered soon after the new addition was thrown in, and soon the other slaves gathered around Gisborne.

A short, black haired slave moved over to Gisborne and examined his head wound, the blood was still fresh, and a lump had formed, he then pulled his eyelid open and saw that he was severely dazed, this was not a good sign, so taking a black box that hung around his neck, he opened it.

He then swished it infront of Gisborne's nose, "Comeon wake up." He said, Gisborne merely moaned but didn't move, "Comeon smell this." He said again and once again Gisborne merely moaned and remained motionless,

Once again he pulled up Gisborne's eyelids, but he still saw no sign of life, '_they must have hit him pretty hard'_ the slave thought to himself, it was useless to do anymore tonight so he left him lying on the floor of the wagon, early the next morning finally had Gisborne on the move, when he stirred the black haired slave moved over to him, and leaned him on the side of the wagon.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked, Gisborne's head moved backward dazedly until his head rested on the bars, he was still recovering from the blow he had sustained last night,

"Allright let's try this again." He said stubbornly, as he removed the black box from around his neck again, and swished it infront of Guy's nose,

There was a flicker of life as guy breathed in the strong acidic odor, finally his eyes opened and he starred groggily at the man before him, only his figure was a fuzzy mess, and try as he could, he couldn't seem to focus more than he was already.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked again,

"Where am I?" Guy asked,

"That may be better explained later." The slave replied, "First what is your name?" He asked,

"It's Guy...Guy of Gisborne... who are you?" He replied,

"My name is Djaq." He replied,

"My head hurts...what happened?" Guy asked,

"Someone has hit you very hard we could not wake you last night." Djack replied,

"We whose we?" Guy asked again,

"The rest of the slaves." Djaq answered,

"Slaves I am not a slave I am Guy of Gisborne and I work for the sheriff of Nottingham." He protested, but it only made his head pound,

"Where is Nottingham?" He asked,

"It's a long way from here wherever here is." Gisborne replied,

"Here is a gold mine where we are to be used as slaves to dig a tunnel." Djack said,

It was then that his vision finally returned, and he was able to focus on the man, who kneeled before him; he had extremely short black hair, and he had brown eyes, his face was a brown tanned color, he was obviously Saracen, he wore a faded light brownish grey shirt, along with the same color pants, and a button less jacket hung over his shoulders.

He looked around and saw that the others were no doubt prisoners of war, or something close to it because they were all Saracens, they all wore ragged clothes the kind he saw on the peasants or beggars in Nottingham, it was the first time he took a good look at himself, and he saw that he was dressed exactly the same way.

He should have expected it because if he was in his usual leather, they would not have mistaken him for a slave, and they would have guessed that he was from noble birth.

**Hey I am sorry if you liked the chapter and really want the next one because it will not be uploaded until the period of nearly a month, because I am really stuck at the moment, and finally I understand what it means to have a writers block, and not even a bulldozer is helping me at the moment. But you can still review, it might get the next chapter uploaded sooner :)**


	2. I Am Not A Slave

**Hi everyone, it appears that I have gotten over my writers block sooner than I thought, so you no longer have to write dates on your calendar letting you know when I will be writing again. Instead you can read this chapter and tell me what you think saving me from what is looking to be another potential rush hour traffic situation.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2,<p>

I Am Not A Slave,

The covered wagon wobbled into the mine site, in the western part of England, near the small town of Maribel, Gisborne was worried, but he tried not to show it, he would have gotten away with his nervousness, if it wasn't for Djaq.

"You are nervous." He said, "Do not worry I am nervous too." He comforted,

"It's not exactly the slavery that has me worried." Guy said,

"Then what is it you are worried about?" Djaq asked,

"Well I came here on business and I have just lost 500 crowns when I was ambushed last night." He replied,

"And why would you be more worried about that than your own life?" He demanded,

"Because you don't know what the sheriff is like...he cares nothing for my life and if it suited him he would torture me for my mistake." Guy explained,

"Who is this sheriff of Nottingham he is a brutal, heartless, monster, why do you work for him?" Djaq asked,

"Because I have to, to keep the woman I love safe, if it wasn't for that, and the raising of Nottingham to the ground I would have made an attempt on his life." Guy replied, finally able to reveal his inner secrets to someone,

"Ah...you must love her very much." Djaq said,

"Yes I do she means everything to me...and now I don't know if I will ever see her again." Guy confessed,

"If you want to see your woman again then I suggest you say as little as possible, I have been a slave for a while and I learnt that talking doesn't get you anywhere." Djaq said,

"Do the rest of these people speak English?" Guy asked,

"No I am the only one and even then the trader does not know it you are the only one." He said,

"In that case I will keep your other secret to my grave." Guy said,

"What secret are you speaking of?" Djaq asked, trying to appear puzzled, or maybe that was because he was,

"Just between the two of us I know that you are indeed a woman." Guy confessed,

"What how do you know?" She demanded,

"There are a few things that a man can just tell." Guy said, grinning cockily, and winking his eye,

"Well let's just see to it that it stays between us...because if it doesn't then I would have to kill you." She said with a laugh, Guy began to laugh to until she spoke again, "I mean it...do you have any idea what they could do to me if they found out I was a woman?" She said meaningfully, this made Guy stop laughing almost instantly,

"Yeah I do." Guy admitted, how many times had he witnessed torture, of men and woman alike, how it seemed so different now that he was going to be at the receiving hand, instead of the dealing hand,

It wasn't long until the wagon rocked to a stop, if it wasn't for the wagon's covering Guy would have been able to see where they were, but for the moment he just had to remain in the clueless concealment. He heard footsteps by his side of the wagon, then without warning the cover was ripped off, this caused everyone to shield their faces from the blinding sun.

"Right everyone on your feet now!" The slave trader ordered, it took a while for the slaves to work out what was being said, but when Guy and Djaq rose they understood the order,

"If any of you decide to make a run for it go ahead you won't get past the first wall…but anyone who does will be sorry that tried it, do we understand each other?" He asked, gradually everyone nodded their heads apart from Guy,

"What's the matter? You don't listen to good do you?" The man asked, Djaq pinched Guy's arm but he didn't react,

"You think you're too good to be forced to work like this don't you just because you're from the East where all the high and mighty's hang out, well let me tell you that you ain't no better than any maggot that creeps along here." The man taunted, Guy began to screw his hands into fists,

"You want to fight do you boy…you want me to show you whose boss around here?" He asked, Djaq once again tried to stop guy but she still failed, if looks could kill the slave trader would be cut into pieces by now,

"Alright then looks like you haven't been broken in yet, guess I have to teach you that when I say something you answer me one way or the other." The man said, as he retrieved the keys from his waist band, before he shoved one into the lock to open the carriage door,

If Guy had of known that the slave trader had men waiting beside the wagon to ambush him, he would have heeded Djaq's warning and backed off, but right now he wanted the man's blood. When the slave trader unlocked the door, he stepped away ready for Guy to come out and fight, or reconsider and acknowledge the order he was given.

"So what's it going to be? You going to come out here or are you ready to shut up and follow orders?" He asked, Guy made his way towards the door, Djaq grabbed his arm but Guy shook her off and opened the door,

"Comeon you're not a coward are you?" He taunted, and that did it, that was all Guy was going to take,

He leapt from the wagon and straight for the slave trader knocking him off his feet mounting him, he then struck the man in the face, but before he could hit him again, two men grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. Guy struck the first man in the face with his right elbow, causing him to stumble backwards, he then kicked the second man in the shin with his heel, and it would have hurt more if he still had his boots and spurs, but he didn't.

He then charged at the slave trader again, striking him in the stomach winding him, by now other men from the mine noticed the commotion and raced to put Guy in his place. The two men from before attacked Guy again and got a good hit in, but he struck one in the face knocking him to the ground, he then back kicked the other. But as he had his back facing away from the slave trader, he couldn't see him sneaking up behind, Guy soon realized he had made a grave mistake when he felt the cold steel of a dagger on his neck.

"Right you want to play rough do you, well now it's time we played rough." The trader said, Guy was helpless with one move he would be killed, it was a miracle that he wasn't dead already,

"Grab him boys and keep his arms behind his back." The trader ordered, as he pushed Guy towards the two men he had recently beat up,

"You want to challenge my authority do you?" The man asked, as he placed a blow to Guy's stomach, "You want to make your superiors look like fools do you?" He continued, as he planted several more blows, "Well let me tell you boy that if you don't get yourself into place we'll teach you the hard way." He said, as he planted several more blows, and when he had he signaled for the men to drop him, he landed heavily onto his knees,

"The rest of you get out of that wagon…welcome to your new lives." He said, so Djaq instructed the slaves to leave the wagon, when they had Djaq went to help Guy to his feet but the trader pushed her away,

"You stay right where you are unless you want some of what he got too." He said, so Djaq moved back with the others "No food for this man tonight, and if anyone decides to play 'Good Samaritan' you'll get worse than hunger." He instructed, "Now you get yourselves into that mine."

So Djaq then lead the slaves past Guy and towards the mine, she knew Guy hadn't seen the end of the situation yet.

"Now you get up and march yourself into that mine." He ordered, so Guy tried to get up slowly, "I said get up." He said, as he kicked Guy in the ribs, causing him to fall back where he started,

This time Guy was given extra time to make it to his feet, and when he did he still had the same death glare pinned on the trader, he then turned and began to walk slowly towards the others, who had slowed so he could catch up. Djaq then moved closer to him so they could talk.

"I tried to warn you not to go out there but you weren't paying attention." She said,

"Unlike the rest of I never was and refuse to be a slave, Guy of Gisborne follows no man around like a hungry puppy." He said angrily,

"Well like I said if you ever want to see the women you love again…you better start listening to what I have to say." She reasoned,

"We'll see." Was all Guy could offer, as they walked towards the mine,

When the group was near the mine a young man clad in an autumn colored, orange, brown, crossed their path, he had cold features that seemed to display no emotion. His hair was a course mess of blackish brown locks, and three days stubble completed his look, he carried a whip in one hand while the other rested on his hip, he eyed them strangely.

"So it's about time the men I have been waiting for decided to show up, I don't know what the sheriff would have thought if he didn't start receiving his gold shipments." He said angrily,

"I am Charles O'Conner and I am the man in charge of this mine, which means I tell you when you can eat, I tell you when you can sleep, I tell you when you are to work, and I decide your fate, so if you please me you may live, but if you cross me I assure you I will show no mercy." He explained sternly,

This was Guy's chance if this mine did indeed belong to Vaisey then there was a chance that the man would know him, so he pushed his way past the other slaves to get to the front.

"I am Guy of Gisborne and I am the sheriff's Leftennant I was ambushed and sold to this slave trader who then brought me here…there has been a misunderstanding, if you would provide me with a horse I can be on my way." He explained,

There was a small pause while Charles studied Guy's features, it wasn't long until Guy found himself falling to the ground, because he was truck across the face with the end of the whip, Djaq helped him up.

"I don't know who you are but let this be the first lesson for you men, if any of you try and insult me with your lies you will get more than this man, for being an Easterner you don't have much of an accent." Charles said,

"I am not from the East." Guy protested, before he was struck across the face again with the whip again,

"Let that be another lesson for you, if any of you dare judge my ruling you will find yourself without any supper right along with this man, no food or water for the rest of the day, and make sure he spends some time in the sun." O'Conner said, to a man that stood behind him,

"Right now it's time for you to make me some money…get them out of my sight before they spoil my appetite." He ordered, before he walked away and the group of slaves were marched towards the mine entrance,

"You are not listening to me already what did I tell you." Djaq said,

"I thought that the sheriff might have told him about me but it is apparent he didn't…if he had of let me go I would have made sure that you were permitted to leave with me." Guy explained,

"That is a lovely thought Gisborne but let's concentrate on not becoming the most hated man on this mine site in one day." Djaq warned,

"I am the most hated man in Nottingham…so why not here as well." Guy simply offered, which made Djaq roll her eyes in denial,

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked the second chapter, because it took me some time to create it, as this wasn't really the path I wanted to follow for my next Robin Hood story, but it has kind of grown on me, due to the time I have spent sitting in a room starring idly at a computer screen. Love to hear your thoughts :)<strong>


	3. Not By A Long Shot

**Sorry it has taken so long for the next chapter (Wow it's amazing how many times I have said this already) But anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3,

Not By A Long Shot,

Meanwhile in Nottingham Otto and Fritz walk their horses into the feverishly buzzing town, with a newly acquired 500 crowns in their possession the possibilities are endless. While they soon began to enjoy the pleasures of the tavern barmaids, one Marian of Knighton walked into the castle to look for Guy.

She had first looked at the Loxley manor but he was not there, and the only other place he could have been was in the castle, she walked into the great hall where she soon found Vaisey.

"Ah…Marian I was wandering when you would show up, surprising though because lepers usually tend to stick to themselves." He mocked,

"My Lord Sherriff I was looking for Guy but I couldn't find him, I thought he might be here, I couldn't find him yesterday, and he is still missing today." Marian explained,

"Yes you're right he is a bit tardy to the party isn't he?" Vaisey asked,

"I was wandering if you had any idea where he might be." Marian continued,

"Start expecting him back in about a week or more, I have sent him out on an assignment long distance relationship, you see the thing is he has to travel long distances, so he won't be back any time soon." Vaisey explained, continuing to taunt her,

"Well is there a reason why he couldn't tell me where he was going and when he was going?" Marian asked,

"Of course there's a reason." Vaisey replied,

"And what is that reason?" Marian asked, getting tired of the run around she was getting,

"That reason my dear leper friend is because it is none of your business, what Guy does, where he goes, or what I have told him to do." The sheriff answered cruelly,

"Forgive me I was unaware that his departure was of such urgent business." Marian apologized fakely,

"Yes well go be a good girl and play separated lover until he decides to come back somewhere else." The sheriff shooed,

"Thank you for your help, good day my Lord." She said, as she turned and left, happy to be away from him she couldn't understand how Guy was able to put up with him,

In the tavern Otto was getting fed up with Fritz's drunken behavior with the barmaids, he was a decent man although he committed crimes that he wasn't proud of. Looting and robbing was one matter, but behaving inappropriately around the opposite sex was a completely different story, Fritz noticed his brothers unhappy expression.

"You're not still skulking over that nobleman are you dear brother?" He asked, his German accent clearly detectable,

"Fritz we did him a bad turn, now I have no problem with looting or stealing but selling your fellow man as a slave is just wrong." Otto replied,

"You always did have too many scruples for your own good didn't you Otto." He said,

"And you never cared about anyone…not even when our mother was lying on her death bed did you even bat an eye to show you cared about her passing." Otto reminded,

"I told you never to go there again…you leave our mother out of this." Fritz warned,

"Yeah I'll leave our mother out of this, because if she was here she would be ashamed of what you've become, she was always afraid something like this was going to happen to you." Otto agreed, as he got up and walked out of the tavern,

If it was in his power he would find the man they had sold and rescue him, but he had no idea which mine the wagon had stopped at, and England was a large place. And even if he did find the right mine how was he to get the man back, because Fritz wouldn't exactly approve of using the money to buy someone that they had just robbed and sold.

Back at the mine site Guy was working out in the open carrying the baskets of dirt under the conditions of the blistering heat, he had no idea just how hot it could get at midday, but he soon found out. The strenuous activity was new to him as he couldn't remember the last time he had worked so hard, in the hot sun, without the option of a drop of water to quench his thirst. After he lifted the basket's full of dirt out of the mine he carried them to a wagon which then carried the dirt further away and dumped it.

Sweat now lined his face in small beads, the common result of physical labor in unaccommodating conditions, but in this case the only thing that drove him was the thought of revenge on the very people who had done this to him. He wouldn't normally find himself in situations where he had become connected with the people he worked alongside, but unfortunately he had become connected with the only slave that could speak English.

And as Guy had said, when he finally made his way out of here, he was taking her with him, although he would have to leave her in the vicinity of Nottingham because he didn't want the sheriff on his back for the next week. But if it meant that he could leave this hell hole at that moment he would gladly accept the sheriff riding on his back for a whole week.

Two men stood watching him as he continued backwards and forwards carrying the dirt, he was guessing that they were the same two he had beaten up earlier. They stood in the shade laughing at each other trying to entice Guy into another fight, but he decided it was time to listen to Djaq; they threw their water bottles around carelessly spilling it everywhere, this time they were succeeding in their taunts.

On one of his trips to the awaiting wagon, he was carrying two large baskets of dirt on his shoulders, and when he was within a few feet of his dumping location, one of the men from in the shade extended his foot into Guy's walking space. He then tripped and fell heavily to the ground, the dirt being emptied all over the open ground, the man then showed himself and stared down at Guy.

He flicked his head up instantly with a seriously evil glare that would have spelt the man's death, there was no way he could get used to this kind of treatment; he had to stand up and fight. In all of his previous situations if there was a man he didn't like he would simply use the sheriff's power to see to it that, that man suffered any way he wanted.

Guy didn't want this man dead, he wanted him alive, oh so very alive, because he would enjoy the pain he inflicted when he was back in his rightful ranking, as Vaisey's Leftennant. Just seeing Marian again would mean everything to him, because even though he knew Marian doubted his love, he was completely head over heels for her. He was realizing it was probably better to have told her where he was going.

"You better get up, and start cleaning up your mess slave, because if Charles sees you here, it won't end very well…I mean have you seen him use his whip Carlos?" The man asked,

"You bet Malvir I've heard that he has killed more men with that whip than the mine has taken through its many collapses." Carlos answered,

"So there you have it…get up." Malvir sneered,

So Guy rose cautiously to his feet, causing to the dirt to fall off of him, he stared straight into the eyes of the man who had tripped him.

"Now you get back to work." Malvir ordered, so Guy went to clean up the mess, but he was then grabbed by the collar and turned around,

"Charles isn't the only boss on this site so you start calling me sir, or I'll see to it that you get more than a few days of hunger." He warned, "Do you understand?"

"Yes…Sir." Guy replied, gritting his teeth with disgust,

"Now that's better." Malvir taunted, as he patted Guy three times on the cheek, it took Guy everything inside of him, to not knock him out on the spot,

Malvir then left after he was pleased with himself snickering with Carlos on the way, Guy was tempted to hurl a rock at the man's head, but he managed to control himself, and instead he started to clean up the dirt spill. There was no doubt about it he had to escape because if he didn't he would certainly die, due to something he had done to kill those men.

As the day dragged on by, Guy was severely dehydrated he had never felt like this before, his vision was blurring and the more he strained to see, the worse it got. He welcomed the afternoon as it brought the cool air with it, but by that time he was exhausted, and so were the rest of the slaves, but they didn't stop working until it was well into the afternoon.

When Charles came to tell them they could get something to eat, Guy was too weak to pick himself up off the ground, and Djaq along with the others barely made it up the ladder without falling back down. Djaq collapsed beside Guy; she could hear his heavy breathing above her own.

"We…should get into the cabin where we are to sleep tonight…I heard Charles saying something about what he does to those who break curfew." Djaq said, her accent making her sound that much more alien,

"I…can't." Guy said, he was just too weak to continue,

"You can't…I am a woman and I can sustain more that you can." She said, trying to push Guy into picking himself up,

"Yeah I woman who has spent most of her time on the battlefield, or else you wouldn't be here you are a prisoner of war." Guy said, his words to heavy to pronounce correctly,

"And you are a man who spends his life waiting on this sheriff of Nottingham surely you see some action in your day that amounts to my days in the Holy Land." Djaq reasoned,

"Perhaps…but you spent your day underground, I spent my day in the sun…so you had it easier." Guy protested,

"I had it easier…does that look like I had it easier?" Djaq asked, as she showed Guy her hands in the dim light, they were covered in blisters from swinging a pick all day,

Guy then rose to his feet in defiance but he was shaky; as Djaq was right they had both sustained the same amount of labor, only he wasn't wiling to go on, but when he thought about the men who did this to him, it sparked hope. He then extended his hand to Djaq who gladly accepted it.

"That is better…for a moment then I wasn't sure if I was going to lose the only other man here with the burning desire to escape." She confessed,

"I'm not ready to give up…not by a long shot." Guy assured,

"Good then let's go we only have a few more minute before Charles pulls rank on his curfew." Djaq warned, as they both walked shakily towards the cabin,

**Well what did you think? There is only one way you can answer that question and that is to send me a private message or send me a review I really love reviews and PM equally so anyone will suffice. Have A Great Day!**


	4. A Conversation

**Well here is the next chapter, and besides the fact that I hardly got a review for the last chapter, it will not discourage me in my writing so that I can bring you this, although I realize it took me a while to bring this to you, my apologize. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4,

A Conversation,

When they were in close proximity to the cabin that was going to be their home for the time being, they saw that the slaves were lined up as a man at the door was passing them their food rations, and when it was handed to them they dug into it greedily. Each man was given a small bowl that had some kind of soup in it, and a quarter of bred to use as a dipping or for scraping out the last remnants of the soup.

They quickly took their cue and waited patiently as the line moved along, when Djaq had received hers Guy simply turned his head and walked closely behind. When they were inside they soon found a table where the rest of the slaves were wolfing down their meals, trying not to lose as much as possible.

After they entered Guy walked off on his own, there were no beds or cots in the cabin, there were only single mattresses with single blankets that had moth eaten holes and dirt stains, which were accompanied by other stains he would rather ignore, where you were expected to sleep. He could just see how this was going to go down; he was going to spend the night lying up close and personal with people he would rather not know.

However the cabin was large enough so he could get some private space, but he was hoping Djaq would take the mattress next to him, he quickly scanned the room; there was a single large square window on the back wall where he had already decided he was going to sleep. The table he had already noticed was occupied now, and the small room that was adjacent to the living area, was what he imagined to be the privy.

So he walked over to the corner of the room and laid down ready to catch the first set of Z's that would grace him with their presence. Djaq looked up from the table that she ate at to see Guy with his back to the crowd, she almost felt for him due to the fact that being away from Marian was eating at him.

Djaq was perhaps the only one who ate decently at the table that afternoon, and when she had finished Guy was in a sound sleep, but since Acre the nightmares never stopped. When she had finished her meal she was going to take the spot closest to Guy but when she was halfway across the room the door swung open. Charles stepped in the smell of fine wine on his breath, and the sound of laughter echoing in through the door.

"This is where you sleep tonight; I trust you will make yourselves comfortable there are only a few things I want to say tonight. And that is I don't care about your hygiene, and I don't care when you eat, I also don't care how much you sleep if you do at all, I wouldn't care if you got anything to eat or drink if it didn't mean you would die, but I do care about the respect you show me. That means that if you cross me I won't even think twice before I cut you down to size, I hope I have made myself clear." He said, the amount of cruelty showing in the manner he spoke to them, so everyone nodded their heads even if they didn't know what he said,

"Good, good, you pick anyplace you want in this cabin because nothing is different no matter where you are, and if I see any of you step foot outside of this room you'll be dead men." He said, before he turned and slammed the door behind him,

After the brief scare she got from Charles Djaq she wanted to continued to the mattress beside Guy, so she could to talk to him but decided that she should let him get all the sleep he could. Instead she returned to the table so she could dress the blisters on her hand, using the scraps of bread that had fallen on the floor, she poured water on them until they were soggy.

Then tearing two strips of cloth from the fraying curtains she placed some of the bread on one hand and then wrapped it up with the cloth, she repeated the procedure with the other hand. The soggy bread was cool and it instantly relieved the pain from the blisters, when she had finished she found that the rest of the slaves had not yet occupied the space beside Guy, so she took it.

She then took the quarter loaf of bread that she had received with her supper from her jacket and hid it under the mattress, so she could give it to Guy later. No sooner did her head touch the not so comfortable mattress did she drift off into a light sleep, which was influenced by the hard work she had achieved today.

While Guy slept his mind raced back to the events that lead to the scare across the tattoo on his right arm, the day he had made an attempt on the King's life, his King. Something inside of him ached since that day, and with that ache came the nightmares, it appeared that his own conscience was refusing to let the treasonous act pass.

Hours later which seemed like a mere few minutes to Guy, and he instantly jolted awake, he woke just at the moment when Robin was about to slice the knife across his arm. He rose into a sitting position, and leaned his back against the wall pulling his legs close to his chest, before he wrapped his arms around them.

Letting his hands hang at his feet, with his left hand secured loosely around his right forearm, he stared out the window idly, gazing into the pale moon that shone overhead. Whispering a silent prayer as his lips moved but he made no sound, he turned to Djaq as he heard her shifting, he soon saw that she was lying with her back to him.

He gently took the blanket that lay by her feet at the corners and slid it over her delicate form; she was a lamb among wolves. When he had covered her he went back to starring out the window and into the large completed moon in its awe inspiring state.

Several minutes later and Djaq woke as if someone had frightened her, but she made no movement nor did she make any noise, but she was surprised to find that she was covered with her ratty blanket. She then rose into a sitting position, and saw that Guy was awake and starring at the moon as if he hadn't noticed her.

She pulled the blanket up to her waist as she had her legs fully extended, and still Guy acted as if he hadn't noticed her, but that was because his mind was coming up with a plan of escape. Finally she broke the silence.

"You realize that if you stay up all night you will not be able to get to work tomorrow." She reasoned in a whisper,

"I couldn't sleep." Guy said,

"What is she like?" Djaq asked,

"What's who like?" Guy asked in return,

"The woman that you love what is she like?"

"She is Marian, she's beautiful...she has short brown locks of amber hair, and golden green eyes set in nothing less than love…and I want her to be my wife, she is the love of my life." Guy explained,

"You seem unhappy when you talk about her why?" Djaq asked,

"Because I am not sure that she understands the love I have for her, she thinks that I just want to own her but that's not true." Guy replied,

"Then why don't you just tell her." Djaq offered,

"Because she always pushes me away whenever I talk about our relationship it's almost like she's afraid of my true feelings, it's like she doesn't want to know I am capable of loving her." Guy explained,

"You have one strange woman but I can see that you love her."

"I was going to ask her to marry me after I came back from the mission the sheriff sent me on but now I feel it will be in vain." Guy said with a slight tilt of his head,

"Do not say that if you love her never give up keep showing her that you want to be there for her, show her you are capable of emotional commitment." Djaq nearly ordered,

"There is someone else though, I'm not sure if she still carries a torch for him or not but I can't be sure." Guy said,

"Who?" Djaq asked,

"Robin of Loxley, but he's an outlaw I warned Marian that if the sheriff ever caught her around him the punishment would be death." Gisborne replied,

"Death just because a woman loves an outlaw?" Djaq demanded,

"Yeah but you don't understand sheriff Vaisey is a cruel man who would kill someone just for the pleasure of seeing sufferance, because when Robin first became an outlaw he cut out a villagers tongue every hours until he showed up to save them." Guy explained still in a whisper,

"I do not understand why you work for this man even though he can grant you power and title, if anything you should save everyone a lot of suffering and kill him." Djaq reasoned,

"You're right and I can't deny that but if the sheriff was to die an unnatural death then the whole of Nottingham and surrounding villages would be raised to the ground." Guy said quickly,

"But why would the Nottingham be raised to the ground if the only man who would do that is dead?" She asked,

"Because the sheriff has entered into an agreement with Prince John, and if he was to die for any reason other than natural causes then an army would be sent to destroy everything, when the sun has set." Guy explained,

"This Prince John is worse than the sheriff the country is being run by a tyrant." Djaq exclaimed,

"That is not entirely true because the real King of England is fighting a war in the Holy Lands with Saladin." Guy protested,

"I know that is when I was captured by your English people and sold as a slave." Djaq explained, it was then that she realized the bread that she had saved for Gisborne was still under her mattress, "I almost forgot this is for you so you can keep your strength up." She said, as she handed him her quart of bread,

"Thank you." Guy said gratefully, "But do you know what could happen if Charles finds out that you are helping me." He warned,

"Do you see anyone here that is going to snitch on us?" Djaq asked,

"No." Guy replied, after swallowing a mouthful of bread,

"He is all talk and no action, he craves power and he wants everyone to fear him that is why he does not like you." She explained,

"So tell me what is so wrong with this Robin that it would mean death to be seen with him?" She asked, continuing their previous conversation,

"Robin Hood is stealing from the sheriff and giving the money to the poor, and when he is not doing that he foils plans that have been set up to overthrow the King, while making himself as irritating as possible." Guy answered,

"Then why don't you join this Robin Hood and fight against the sheriff." Djaq reasoned,

"Because this man took away my whole life when I was a boy and that is why I am not going to help him now." Guy retorted, his voice filled with venom over one man and it scared her,

"And you want to kill this man regardless of the good things he does?" She asked,

"I want him to lose what I have lost; I want him to feel what it is like to lose the things that I have lost, nothing would make me happier." He replied,

"Not even taking Marian to be your wife?" She asked,

"That's not what I meant." Guy protested,

"No I'll tell you what you mean, you're telling me that you would give up Marian and everything else that you care about to exact to revenge on a man who destroyed your life." Djaq retorted,

"You're right…but the day I most everything I lost my parents in a house fire." Guy agreed,

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Djaq apologized,

"No that's alright…you are the first person to tell me what I am really like, I know it myself but I have been hiding it so long that I guess I don't see what I become anymore." Guy dismissed,

"I also lost someone who was very close to me a twin, he was my brother so I became him his name was Djaq, my real name is Sophia." She explained,

"So what will you do?" She asked, after a moment of silence had elapsed,

"I will let her choose who she wants and if she doesn't choose me then I can't blame her, I will also allow her to get in touch with Robin if she wants to, and tell him about the sheriff's plans." He answered, "After all it would be easier if he had a spy on the inside." Guy added,

"I have been a fool all this time to be fighting the man I should have been helping, because he is my root to position when the King returns, I may even be able to obtain my lands once again." He continued,

"Yes but all these things can only happen if we are to get out of here." Djaq reminded,

"That's not going to be a problem because I have a plan on how to escape." Guy informed,

"And what is this plan?" Djaq asked,

"Well it's not finished yet I'll tell you when it is." Guy replied, as he finished his last morsel of bread,

"How will you get back to Nottingham when you escape because you have no idea how you got here?" She asked reasonably,

"Nottingham is to the east, just follow the rising sun, or travel in the opposite direction when it is setting." Guy answered, giving directions like a compass,

"You know you're way around have you been here before?" She asked,

"No I haven't, I didn't even know the sheriff had a mine up this far, because he usually tells me everything." Guy replied,

"So how do you know it is to the east?" She asked,

"Because a man told me that if I wanted a fresh start to keep travelling east, that's how he started and when I met him he was a well to do farmer." Guy explained,

"So you kept going east until you found Nottingham and that's when you began your crusade for position?" She asked,

"Yes that was also when I found two reasons to stay, the sheriff was taking on new men and Marian was looking for a husband." He agreed,

"If for any reason you were to escape while I was trapped here, get Robin and bring him here tell him to come at once so he can shut this mine down, but make sure you remember the way." He said,

"Why would I be the only one to escape?" Djaq asked,

"If I was ever to create a diversion that lead to your escape, honor my request." He said, in a pleading manner,

"You would sacrifice everything just so you could hurt the sheriff…even if it meant giving up Marian?" She asked,

"If it came to that." Guy replied,

"But…" She protested, but Guy gave her a look that showed he meant what he said,

"Now judging by the position of the moon I would say that it was or was just after midnight…and I think we should get whatever sleep is left." He said,

"You're right and we have an early start…sleep well." She agreed, whispering the last part quieter so Guy could barely hear her,

**Well if you liked this story please feel free to tell me in a review, so it would save me crying myself to sleep ;D but please don't leave this page without saying something (pretty please with strawberry on top.)**


	5. This Is An Ambush

**Hey everyone, I know I missed my deadline again, but I hope you love the chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5,

This Is An Ambush,

She then stretched herself out on the tattered mattress, and covered herself with the blanket she was provided with. Guy remained where he was for a few moments longer as he took one last look at the moon, before he too stretched out with his back to Djaq, pulling the blanket just under his shoulders. He had made another friend, and to him that was an achievement, as the only the other friend he had was Lambert, because he thought himself closer than a friend to Marian.

The next day came soon enough and Guy wasn't the least bit happy to welcome it, not even the slaves that spoke only Saracen were happy to greet it. When they woke the door swung open, and in came a hard looking man, carrying a basket under his arm that probably had their breakfast in it.

His beard stubble was in an untidy state of small wisps, as if he couldn't make up his mind to grow a beard or have it shaven off. And the expression of disgust that he carried with him, clearly displayed the pure hate he had for the very men he had come to see.

He soon walked over to the picnic like table and placed the basket in the center, and then he left without even uttering a word. Gradually the drowsy men rose from their sleeping position to investigate whatever was just brought for them, but Djaq however was still asleep.

Guy then removed his blanket and knelt on his knees so he could rouse Djaq by gently shaking her shoulder, which caused her to turn over on her back and gaze directly into his hazel eyes. She was barely awake until she smelt whatever was hidden under a covered basket on the table.

"Hey it's time to get up breakfast is here." Guy greeted,

He himself had woken about thirty minutes ago when the sun had shone its warm glowing rays on his sleeping form, because he had slept with his face to the window. Guy rose to his feet first and offered Djaq a hand up, she gladly accepted it as she was still half asleep, but was cautious of her blisters.

The size difference between Djaq and Guy was extensive, as she only came up to his chest, and as they walked side by side to the table it was clearly noticeable. When they were halfway there the cover was removed revealing, six quarts of bread and one water bottle that had to be shared between them. Charles hadn't lied he really didn't care.

Everyone soon snatched up their share of food including Gisborne and Djaq incase anyone else decided they wanted more to eat. And like last night everyone found a spot around the table, but Guy once again walked away to be by himself, so he returned to where he had slept.

After a few minutes Djaq saw that Gisborne was not among the occupants at the table, so she turned to see him eating in the corner of the room where he had slept. She still didn't understand why he strayed from the group, but she was guessing it was partly because he had things to sort out with himself.

No sooner had everyone finished eating, did several men burst into the room these included the men who had knocked Gisborne down the other day. They started grabbing at the slaves, and the two men thought it absolutely necessary to grab Guy by the arms and drag him out with them.

He put up little fight as he saw that everyone was being marched out, they were soon erected in a line facing Charles who stood with his legs spread, his hands on his hips, and the evil looking whip accompanying him.

"Every morning you will be brought out here so I can count you, and if one of you goes missing I'll see to it that I find out who it was that devised the plan of escape." Charles said, caressing his whip to make sure everyone got the picture,

"As for you easterner you can work underground today, don't think for one minute that I actually care where you work, but I need to hit the mother load soon." He continued, "Right Malvir get them out of here." He ordered, with a wave of his hand, and then everyone was dragged towards the mine,

Even though nobody made an attempt to get away, the men who held them saw it necessary to keep a vice like grip around their arms. When they had reached the entrance to the mine they were forced down the ladder one by one, until only one Saracen man remained above ground.

"Not you boss wants you to work above ground today so you can carry the dirt to the sieve's before it's carried out of here." Malvir said, as he grabbed the man's arm before he could climb down the ladder,

Guy gave one look up into the sky, which was almost the only form of light that was seen on the tunnel, because only a few candle lamps hung from the weak supports. It reminded him a lot of the mines that he had gone to see with the sheriff, because they were also unfit to be worked in.

It just seemed so much different now that he was being forced to work in one that was potentially life threatening. Djaq broke him from his thoughts as she tapped him on his shoulder to offer him a pick-axe; he then grabbed it and followed her towards the place where they were to dig.

"Hey what about you're hands?" Guy asked kindly,

"They are fine I put something on them last night, and this morning they were a lot better." Djaq replied,

"Well don't overdo it if you don't have to." Guy reasoned,

"If I do not work hard then Charles will surely find out." Djaq explained,

"You just leave it to me." Guy said, as he swung the axe behind his head, before he briskly brought it down on the side of the wall,

Bits of rock and dirt shot at his legs, staining his clothes further, but he didn't seem to notice, and when his pick had collided with the dirt, it began a harmonic tune as the other slaves joined in. Baskets were loaded with the dirt that had been chipped away and was soon brought to the surface to be sieved incase it had traces of gold in it.

The mine itself wasn't every big, apart from the fact that it was ten feet underground there really wasn't much to it. It didn't even go on for very long either, but it managed a turn and 5 feet after it and from what Gisborne could piece together Charles wanted it to be a lot longer.

He had never really seen a gold mine at all, he had only heard about them, because the only mines he knew about that were close to Nottingham were iron ore mines. And even then they didn't really prove to be very prosperous, and he had a couple of dozen men working it.

If there were only 5 people working this mine it would certainly take a lot longer to get anywhere, but he figured it all depended on what the soil was like, and if it was rich than it might prove prosperous. The mine he worked in had about four support beams and even then they didn't look very strong, and he wasn't to happy about staking his life on their security.

And as he chipped away the wall of the mine he began to realize that the dirt was getting to be like clay, and he wasn't very skilled in the art of gold mining. But if he knew anything at all he would bet that they were close to a river, because the further they got the wetter the dirt got.

It was nothing to be concerned about but it was like someone had poured a cup of water on the dirt and had allowed it to dry for about an hour. He wasn't too worried about the state of the dirt because the wetter it got the easier it was to hack at, and that meant that he could work more efficiently.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was working for men he really didn't like and that he wanted to see dead, he would actually make an effort to work harder. But because of Djaq he was now on the opposing side and wanted to see the sheriff brought down just as much as Robin. But even though they now wanted the same thing he still didn't like Robin very much.

It could have been because he was competition, in the efforts to win Marian, and even though he had told Djaq that he would give her a choice on who she wanted to choose, he wasn't very confident in her choice of men. Because he had lost interest in working the mine he decided that he had to set up something to make him want to hack at the rock, stone and dirt.

He soon found that the job was made more appealing when he imagined what he could do to the sheriff, the German's that landed him here, or the men who had irritated him here. He realized that when they had run into him, they were heading in the direction of Nottingham, so chances were that they were in the town center by now, hanging out at the tavern, spending the money he had been trusted with.

And he was right because as he was working to keep himself alive, Fritz, and Otto, were indeed hanging out at the tavern. Only Otto was reasonable, and when a barmaid decided to come over and tempt him, he merely pushed her a way or did something that she detested.

He couldn't really blame them for what they were doing because it was just a part of their job even though it was quite an unappealing one. The whole time he had been waiting for his brother to return to the table he had previously occupied since he came back from his walk, Otto knew what he was up to.

And it wasn't until he saw Fritz walking down the stairs, doing up his shirt button did he really know what he had been doing. And when he flopped back into the seat that he had been sitting at before, Otto noticed something had fallen out of his pocket, so he walked around to his brother and retrieved it.

It was a small velvet bag with gold drawstrings; he held it out in his hand for his drunken brother to see.

"What is this and where did you get it?" He demanded,

"That what's that?" Fritz asked,

"That is what fell out of your pocket now where did you get it?" Otto demanded again,

"That…right I got that off of our friend." He replied,

"What's in it?" Otto continued,

"I don't know I never had a chance to open it." Fritz defended, so his brother opened it and shook the contents into his hand,

To his horrification it was a ring, a silver engagement ring that didn't look cheap at all; it was a small silver ring, crafted in the shape of a flower and vine. Small green emeralds were set in small leaf shaped grooves, and small purple stones were set in petal shaped grooves, while a single ruby sat in the center to make the ring complete.

He was heartbroken, he had probably just sent a man who was in love to his death, and it was because of his greed, and his desire for money that it had happened. He slammed the hand that held the bag and the ring onto the table in front of his heartless brother.

"This man had a woman whom he was in love with; he was going to ask her for her hand in marriage." Otto nearly screamed,

"Yeah so?" Fritz demanded,

"So…we have just condemned a man to death, what will his woman think?" Otto retorted,

"Why should we care we don't even know them, she probably would have said no anyway, and so we saved him a broken heart." Fritz reasoned coldly,

"How can you be so hard and hollow…don't you care about your fellow man?"

"I don't care about the people we don't know, as far as I am concerned it's him or us, that's all life is one big choice, it's you or the other guy." Fritz explained,

"…I've had enough if you want to continue in your little game than so be it, but you've lost the right to call me your brother don't ever let me see you again." Otto ordered, as he snatched the money bag and the ring before he left,

And while all this was going on Marian was expecting a visit from Robin, she waited patiently in her room at Knighton hall. And as she had expected Robin soon swung up to the bedroom window.

"So what is it you want to see me about Marian?" Robin asked, a childish grin spread across his lips,

"I have some news from the castle, Guy has been missing for three days now, so I went to see the sheriff, and he told me that Gisborne has travelled long distances for some reason." Marian explained,

"And do you know why?" Robin asked,

"No when I asked where Gisborne went the sheriff told me that it was none of my business." She replied,

"So when did he leave?" Hood asked,

"Well four days ago, he was running around Nottingham attending to errands that the sheriff assigned him too…but the next day I went to Loxley manor to see him, only he wasn't there, so that's when I went to the castle and found out that he was gone." She answered,

"So you have absolutely no idea where he has gone but he has been gone for three days now." Robin said, mainly to himself trying to piece the puzzle together,

"Exactly." Marian said,

"Robin you don't suppose it has anything to do with the King do you?" Marian asked, almost afraid that she was right,

"I don't know, but I wish I did…hang around the castle for a while maybe you can find out what's going on." Robin reasoned,

"I'll try, but the sheriff isn't very open, and without Guy I might have a hard time finding out what he's up to." Marian explained,

"Right I'll be back later, I've received word that a man with a large purse might be travelling through the forest today." Robin said,

Before he acrobatically swung down from Marian's window and, blew an air kiss her way before he quickly ran into the forest.

A few minutes later found Robin and his gang hiding by the rode that lead through the forest waiting for their man to appear. But Allen was getting restless.

"Robin are you sure your little birdie has been telling you how it is?" He asked,

"Relax Allen Matilda always comes through for me, even though she wants a cut." Robin replied,

"Relax…I'm so relaxed that my legs have gone to sleep." Much protested,

"Yeah well I don't think a barmaid is the best source of information." John reasoned,

"I have to agree do any of you know what they do for a living?" Will asked,

Robin was about to voice a well thought out choice come back but he was interrupted, when he heard hoof beats coming slowly down the road. Robin gave a signal to his gang and they soon sprang into the path of the rider with their bows and swords drawn.

"This is an ambush." Robin started,

"This is how it goes." Much continued,

"There's poor people going hungry." Will added,

"You tell us what you've got." Allen contributed,

"Be honest with us." Robin added again,

"And we take one tenth." Much contributed,

"So the poor can eat." Will continued,

"Lie." John said,

"Or resist." Much added yet again,

"And we take it all." Robin finished, "So what's it going to be?" He asked in a shout,

"I don't care if you take one tenth or all of it its blood money that I got from my brother." Otto replied,

So he threw the money to the ground, along with the ring, his fluent German easily detectable causing him to sound foreign. Will retrieved the bags but was surprised when he saw the insignia on one of them.

"Robin haven't we seen this insignia before?" He asked, as he held out the money bag, while firmly grasping the ring in the other hand,

Robin walked over and took the bag, "This is Gisborne's insignia…Will what's in the other bag?" He asked, so Will fumbled with the strings,

"It's a ring not very cheap either." He replied,

"He was going to see Marian, this is an engagement ring." Robin said,

"Where did you get this money?" He demanded now turning his attention to the German rider,

"I took this from my brother." Otto replied because he was now afraid of what was going to happen to him,

"I want to know who you got this money from." Robin demanded, "There's less than 500 crowns here."

Otto then began to grow nervous, so after a moment of silence, Robin signaled for his men to close in on the man, this caused him to act so he suddenly reared his horse, causing nearly everyone to step back or fall over. When he had a clear path he then spurred his horse down the road, and away from Robin leaving him in a tangle of _'What on earth was going on'._

"Robin should we go after him? Allen asked,

"No leave him…we have to get to the bottom of this mess, his brother was paid off by Gisborne with blood money." Robin replied, trying to work out in his head if that man's brother was in a treasonous plot to kill the King,

"Do you think it could be a plot against the King?" Much asked, as if he had read his masters mind,

"I don't know but I'm going back to Marian, to wait for her after she returns from the castle…everyone return to the camp." He ordered, as he left with the bag of money and the ring,

**Hmmm, Will Robin be able to find out what is going on with Gisborne and, why the stranger they robbed was carrying money that was stolen from Robin, and what will Marian find out when she makes a trip to Nottingham? You can find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Heartbroken Maiden

**Hello everyone out there who probably thought I had fallen off the face of the earth, in truth I have been trying to sort out a few personal problems, and so I have been busy, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, tried to finish it as soon as I could. Love you guy's! ;D**

Chapter 6,

Heartbroken Maiden,

When Robin returned to Knighton hall, he found that Marian had already left to pick up what she could at the castle, if there was one thing he could give her credit for, it was for efficiency. He decided that paying Edward a visit was perhaps a bad move because it would only land him on the other side of the door, because Edward didn't want any trouble from the sheriff, and that meant staying away from Robin.

When Marian had entered the castle like she usually did, she soon sunk into the shadows and crept along the hallways looking for the sheriff. When she had reached the part of the castle that had a wooden engraved wall, she stopped herself quickly, and soon hid behind it because she had found sheriff Vaisey.

He was talking to what seemed to be a messenger, from where she didn't know but before she left she was hoping to find out. She had her back flat against the stone wall, and poked her head out far enough so she could just see the two men.

"So have you received any shipments from our gold mine in the west, I was promised a payload soon?" Vaisey asked,

"Not yet my lord, but I have been informed that a shipment of slaves has just been brought in, and my smelterer's are still ready to start work as soon as possible." The messenger replied,

"Slaves, I prefer to call them underprivileged, but good, good, its about time he brought in some men to work the mine, I knew I could count on Charles to get the job done, after all he knows what's going to happen if he fails me." Vaisey explained, "And if you happen to see Gisborne, ask him if our mutual friend has decided to join our cause due to our gracious contribution, of 500 crowns." Vaisey ordered,

"500 crowns my lord isn't that a bit steep?" The man asked,

"Nonsense this man has connections and he'll bring his friends as well…and we need to make provisions incase our not so close friend decides to land on another shore." Vaisey replied,

"You are very efficient my lord." The man praised,

"Yes well Prince John didn't just put me in charge for skills of conservation you know…now get a move on." The sheriff said,

"At once my lord." The messenger acknowledged, as he bowed slightly before he left,

Marian was right it was a plot to kill the King, and Gisborne was in the middle of it, why did he have to be a part of it, she loved him and now he was involved in treasonous activities. She leaned her head back against the stone wall, and looked up at the roof; she couldn't help a small tear that soon slid down her cheek and off her chin.

Others soon followed after the first one, and so she wasn't found in the castle weeping like a heartbroken maiden, she quickly ran down the hallway, and by the time she made it into the courtyard, she was now convulsing in sobs. She mounted her white flea-bitten charger, and galloped out of the courtyard hoping that the strong wind against her face would change the way her emotions were travelling.

And the hard riding had helped some, but she couldn't change the way she felt inside, she just wanted to hear it from his own lips; she wanted him to tell her it wasn't true. But it was true and now she had to help Robin take Gisborne down, her heart was torn apart, half of her heart was dedicated to helping the King and his country, which was the reason for becoming the night watchman, but the other half was dedicated to making Guy a better man.

When she had made it back to Knighton hall she had wiped the tears from her eyes unwilling to let her father see that she was upset, as he didn't understand the feeling his daughter had for Gisborne, not even Robin did. Fortunately her father was not there at the time, so she quickly ran up the stairs and to her room, once there she closed the door behind her with both hands, and her back to Robin.

Robin knew something was wrong so he went to comfort her, by placing his hand on her shoulder, "Marian what's wrong?" He asked, as she turned to look startledly at him,

"Robin what are you doing here?" She asked, instantly disguising her feelings,

"I came back to wait for you when you got back from the castle." Robin replied, "So what did you find out?" He asked,

"I found out that the sheriff has a mine somewhere in the west and that he is waiting for a shipment of gold, only the mine has just received a shipment of slaves to work it." She explained,

"Anything else?" Robin urged,

"And Gisborne has been sent with 500 crowns to gain the loyalty of someone who will fight against the king when he returns." She continued,

"Then he was telling the truth." Robin realized,

"Who was telling the truth?" Marian asked,

"The man we stopped in the forest today, he was carrying just less than 500 crowns that he said he got from his brother and he called it blood money." Robin explained, as he handed Marian the bag of gold coins, along with the ring,

"This is Guy's bag it has his crest on it." Marian said,

"I know."

"You mean you robbed the brother of the man who is plotting against the King?" Marian asked,

"It would appear to be that way, but he was willing to let us have all of it…do you have any idea where this mine is?" He asked,

"No they didn't say where it was they only mentioned a man's name." She answered,

"And who was it?"

"It was Charles." Marian replied,

"Charles…I don't know anyone by that name." Robin said,

"Robin we have to find that mine and out a stop to the sheriff's slave trading, it is barbaric." Marian reasoned,

"Marian I know that, I would be there in the next five minutes if I actually knew where it was." Robin explained,

"The sheriff is expecting a shipment soon, if you were to follow the cart when it returned to the mine than you would find out where it was." She advised,

"You're right I'll wait until it gets here, and in the meantime you keep an eye out for Gisborne." Robin said, as he took the money bag back and walked back towards the window,

"Wait Robin what's in the other bag?" Marian asked,

"It belongs to Gisborne too." Robin replied, before he once again slipped out the window, Marian was going to stop him but she didn't want to call out,

She then turned and directed her attention to the small velvet bag with golden strings, it wasn't long until curiosity overwhelmed her and she loosened the neck of the bag. She then tipped whatever was in it, into the palm of her hand, she soon found the lovely flower and vine crafted engagement ring.

As if Guy was there and proposing to her on his knees, she was so happy that he wanted to be there for her, and even though he wasn't there to see her answer, she took the ring and slid it onto her left ring finger. She was going to be a maiden no longer, and now she only had to change his blackened heart so he was the man of her dreams.

Robin would have been a good choice, but he lacked some of the qualities that Guy held out on a silver platter, because Guy always put her above everything. Robin on the other hand put King and country before her, and that wasn't the kind of relationship she was willing to dive into.

She wanted a man who would be there for her when the night's were lonely, she wanted a man who saw life as it was, instead of a man that saw it as a big game. She also wanted a man who wasn't afraid to be seen in public, instead of a man who had to hide behind every rock and tree to escape capture.

And even though Marian didn't know it, Guy was already the man she wanted him to be, because he had already decided to fight against the sheriff and fight for the rightful King of England. He should have recognized this problem he had earlier, but he didn't and it took a Saracen woman to tell him what was what.

Even though she wanted so badly to marry Gisborne, she couldn't deny the fact that he was plotting against the King, but she couldn't just believe that he would voluntarily do that. She knew that there were things that Guy would rather leave undone, but if he did she knew he would have put his life on the line, he was stuck in Vaisey's grip and he couldn't get out.

She was assuming that plotting against the King was another one of the things that he would rather leave undone, but like usual if he failed Gisborne would get the short end of the stick. There was only one thing that didn't make sense, if Robin had robbed the brother of a man Gisborne had paid off to fight against the King, how come he had his ring as well?

There were many things that didn't make sense now; Guy would never give a ring to a man when it was meant for her, and so it must have been stolen. She realized there was the chance that he could have been robbed, and that something bad could have befallen him, but she wasn't sure what had happened so she couldn't assume.

And while all manner of thoughts were juggled around in her head, Guy's pick was only mere inches from chipping away a lump of dirt that would reveal a rich vein of gold. He was working more feverishly than he was about an hour ago because in order for his recently completed plan to be accomplished that night, he needed to find gold.

**Sorry if you have waited so long for an update, and I have given you this tiny chapter...but if you are not too angry at me send a review my way, would appreciate it :D**


	7. The Plan Revealed

**As promised here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 7,

The Plan Revealed,

Djaq noticed this and even though she was a woman she was capable of a man's share of work, but she couldn't understand why Guy was so intent on finding what they had been sent down the hole to find. Especially after everything he had told her last night, so she eyed him suspiciously without voicing her opinion.

It was then that his pick hit the right lump of dirt and rock, finally revealing the rich vein of ore that Charles and Vaisey wanted so desperately. Guy then dropped to his knees and began to move the dirt away from the rock that harbored the gleaming golden ore, he then turned to Djaq.

"Should we tell Charles?" She asked,

"In order for my plan to work they have to know we found gold." Guy replied,

"You have finished your plan now have you?" Djaq asked,

"Yes I finished it when I was digging, that is why I wasn't putting much effort into it at the time." Guy explained,

"So who is going to tell him?" She asked,

"I'll go; I need to see the sun again anyway." He replied, as he leaned his pick against the wall, and made his way towards the ladder,

He soon scrambled out using one arm to shield himself from the blinding light of the sun, he saw Charles on the porch to his house, so he stumbled over to him, as he was putting on an act. He dropped to his knees at the man's feet.

"What is it you want, water rations don't get to you until mid-day, and you have a few minute left t wait?" Charles asked,

"We…we've found the gold." Guy replied,

"You found it I want to see, Malvir grab this man and bring him with me." He ordered, so Guy was pulled to his feet and dragged towards the mine,

When they had reached it Guy was forced down the ladder first, with Charles close behind, Gisborne then led him to where they had uncovered the vein of gold.

"Oh this is a glorious day, we have found the mother load, and the sheriff will be pleased." Charles rambled to himself, "Well what are you standing around for this gold isn't going to dig itself you know…get back to work or you wont be fed tonight, I want the first shipment to get to the sheriff as soon as possible." He ordered,

"But it will take at least a day to get one cart load of gold out of here." Guy protested,

"I don't care how long it takes I thought I had made that clear before." Charles said,

"I must protest." Guy continued,

"You must! One more word out of you and you will never protest about anything again!" Charles yelled, as he grinded his teeth showing how angry he was with Guy's protest,

Guy cringed and stepped backward to show submission to Charles incase it lead to something dire, Charles saw it as a small victory, and so a sadistic smile crossed his face.

"Now before you stop for the night I want you to have produced a significant amount of gold, and if not…well I think you have an imagination." He said, before he turned and climbed up the ladder after thoroughly inspecting the vein of gold,

"So where did that get you?" Djaq asked, when they were left alone again,

"It made it so Charles will celebrate tonight, and while he is drinking we will escape." Guy explained,

"But he said we wouldn't get past the first wall, so how do you plan on escaping?" She asked

"There are no fences through the trees left of this tunnel, if we can get into the trees then we will be safe." He continued,

"Are you sure Charles will be drunk tonight?"

"Well if he is or he isn't he won't be able to see us in the dark anyway." Guy reasoned,

"You are right but what will we do after we get into the trees?" She asked,

"We will make it to the nearest town and hide out until it is safe or we will steal some horses and make a run for it." Gisborne answered, "But for now we better work on getting this ore out of this mine." He advised, so they soon grabbed their picks again and began to hack at the stone that held the precious metal,

The Gold was mixed amongst dirt and wet clay along with hard rock, and by nightfall they had only managed to excavate half a ton of the combination, but Guy was hoping it was still all Charles needed to become drunk. Every time a basket full of soil was brought out of the mine, it was brought to the sieves where the bad stuff was thrown away, and the good stuff was loaded into the cart.

When Charles was happy with the progress that was made that night he sent his lackey to get the workers out of the mine, so Malvir soon peered down into the dimly lit tunnel and ordered them out. Working on the rock and clay was harder than Guy thought, but the thought of escape drove him on, even though his hands were shaking feverishly from swinging a pick all day.

Once again they all stepped in a line of single file, as they waited for their dinner to be handed to them, Djaq and Gisborne had made it out of the tunnel first so they were first in line. Gisborne was annoyed to find that all they were ever given to eat was either plain bread of vegetables, he needed his meat to keep up his strength.

It appeared that wasn't what Charles wanted though, because if he did he would feed them meat, he obviously didn't want to worry about spirited slaves. Only he would get that whether he wanted it or not because Gisborne's defiant nature and unwillingness to submit to authority made him a significant thorn in the side.

When they were inside it was the first time Guy had sat at the table to eat his meal, and Djaq was glad that he had finally come to terms with himself. She realized that could have been because he had finally completed the plan he had told her about, or that he had decided on what he was going to do about himself, Marian, and Robin.

When they had finished their meal, Guy walked over to the window to spy on Charles and his men who were at this time indulging on burgundy wine. When he saw that everyone was inside he quickly returned to Djaq.

"Right if we're going to make a move we have to do it now." He said,

"I will not go unless we all go." She said flatly,

"But what if they do not want to come?" Guy asked,

"Do you really think they want to stay here?" Djaq asked, shocked by Gisborne's question,

"All right but you'll have to ask them." Guy said, so Djaq muttered something in Saracen, and soon everyone nodded their heads,

"All right it's decided we all go." Djaq said,

"Fine but follow me and keep low, try not to make any noise." He explained, as he opened the door quietly and waited for everyone to exit before he closed it,

When everyone was on the porch Guy checked if the coast was clear before they moved on, they soon headed towards the tree line. Guy scanned the ground as they moved cautiously incase any snares were hidden, but by the time he saw the trip wire that lay in there path, it was too late one of the slaves tripped it.

"Run!" Guy ordered, and so they bounded towards the forest,

While inside the boss house, an alarm went off letting the occupants know that the slaves were trying to escape, Charles soon jumped to his feet.

"There making a break for it through the tree line heading south, grab your swords and let's go!" He ordered, as he grabbed his sword, and soon after ran out the door with an oil lamp,

"They won't get very far, because even though they don't know it there is a quicksand marsh down there, and if they don't fall in a die we'll have them back here in less than fifteen minutes." He explained, as his men soon followed him,

Gisborne lead the slaves deep into the forest, while jumping rocks and fallen logs, as they didn't know what the trip wire had done and they weren't about to take chances. As they went on Guy could sense that something was wrong, it wasn't just because he could hear yelling behind him, but because the ground he was walking on was getting wet.

They soon found a clearing, and most of the slaves could run faster than him, so they got out faster, then it hit him, they had run straight into a marsh.

"Stop!" He yelled, as he spread his arms, prohibiting anyone to continue,

Only his warning was too little too late because one slave soon found himself smack in the middle of a quicksand pit, and he was sinking at a rapid pace. He began to scream cries for help in his native language and Djaq tried to comfort him, while Guy grabbed a thick longish stick that he could use to get the man out of the pit.

"Stop moving you'll only make it worse if you struggle." Guy bellowed, as he extended the stick as far as he could,

One of the slaves grabbed his left hand, so he could lean over further without having to worry about falling in, when he leaned over again, the slave could just touch the end of the stick. He had sunk up to his neck already, and only his hands remained above the sludge, that was pulling him down further and further.

Even though Gisborne knew his attempt to save the man was in vain, he still tried but when he saw the man finally disappear, he planted both his feet firmly on the ground again. There was a moment of silence while everyone felt the loss of 'if you would' one of their own, because they had come a long way together.

Their moment of silence was soon interrupted when Charles and his men burst into the clearing as well, they were soon seized and pulled into a line before him.

**What will happen in the next chapter, will their be punishment for the slaves, will Guy step up to admitting he led the plan of escape or will he let someone else be accused if the problem arises?** **Wait for the next chapter to find out, gosh you gotta love cliff hangers ;D Review!**


	8. Like A Wild Stallion

**Sorry about the delaying of the next chapter again, but it took me a while to create this chapter, and there were also some parts that i had to edit, so finally here is the next chapter that you all have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8,

Like A Wild Stallion,

"So you thought that you could get away did you?" He asked, but no one answered they only hung their heads,

"You obviously didn't believe me when I said I would take the man who crossed me down, so now I have to make an example out of you, only I don't just want one of you I want the one who came up with the plan of escape." He continued, "Get them out of here." He ordered, and soon everyone was being dragged back to the mine,

Guy's attempt at freedom had failed, because he forgot to take into account the actions of those who escaped with him, and because it was his idea there was no way he was going to let someone else take the punishment.

Back at Loxley Otto had returned and was now seeking to find Marian; he had asked around and was told that she lived at Knighton hall. So he was careful not to be seen as he made his way to her house at 2:30 in the morning, carrying Gisborne's saddle bags with his belongings in them, he soon knocked on her door but Edward answered the knocking.

"Yes what is it?" Edward asked,

"Please I was told a woman named Marian lives here." Otto replied,

"She lives here what is your business with her?" Edward asked,

"It is important that I get to see her." He insisted, and just then Marian came down from her room wearing her night gown,

"You wanted to see me?" She asked,

"Are you Marian?" He asked in return,

"Yes now what is it you want?"

"Please it is important that I speak to you in private." He insisted,

"All right come up to my room." Marian agreed, and when they were safely in her room he began his story,

"My name is Otto Von Vetasburg…and I have same bad news concerning the man who gave you the ring you are wearing." He began,

"You're the man Robin stopped in the forest today aren't you?" Marian asked,

"Yes I am…and it pains me to tell you what we have done to Gisborne." He replied,

"Why where is he?" She asked, suddenly worried,

"My brother and I spotted him in the forest while we were on our way here, and Fritz said that he looked like he could be carrying a large amount of money, so while he distracted Gisborne I came up from behind and hit him on the head." He explained,

"Well is he all right?" She asked,

"He was severely dazed while we rifled through his things so I have brought them to you." He said as he handed Marian the saddle bags,

"After we had found everything of value that he owned Fritz decided to fix it so we didn't have to worry about running into him again, so after we fixed him up to look like a slave, we sold him for ten shillings, he is now working at some gold mine where nobody knows who he is." He continued,

"So why are you here?" Marian asked,

"Because I want to make things right, I am going to tell you where he is before it's too late, and because I have finally decided to step out of the hold my brother likes to think he has over me." He replied,

"So where is he?" Marian asked, as she rifled through the saddle bags, only to find that it only had his clothes and a dagger,

"When we met the slave wagon it was heading towards Maribel and I have heard rumors of a mine opening up some time, which was in the vicinity of the town." He explained,

"Maribel that's to the west isn't it?" Marian questioned,

"Yes that's correct…save him and tell him that I'm sorry." Otto requested, as he made his way to the door,

"Wait you should come so you can show me where the mine is." She reasoned,

"No I am leaving…I am going back to Europe to stay with my father, but I wish you luck in your journey." He said, as he opened the door and descended the stairs with Marian close behind,

"Father I'm going to find Robin, we'll be gone for a while and if the sheriff asks where I am tell him that I am visiting a friend." Marian said,

"Marian what's going on?" Edward asked,

"I can't explain now but it has something to do with Gisborne." She replied,

"Where are you going?" He asked,

"It would be better if you knew as little as possible." She answered,

"What are you doing with Gisborne?" He nearly demanded,

"Father I know you never understood the feeling I have for him…but this man has just told me where he is, and I need Robin to find him." She explained,

"And where is he?"

"He's at a slave camp where everyone thinks he is a slave."

"What!" Edward exclaimed,

"Now Father I have to go before something happens to him." She reasoned,

"What's in the saddle bags?" He asked,

"There his clothes and belongings…and this is his sword." Otto finished for her, as he retrieved Gisborne's sword from outside,

"Now please honor my request." Marian pleaded,

"All right but hurry back." Edward agreed, "I'll have a horse saddled for you by the time you finish changing." He added,

As he walked out the door and towards the stable taking the saddle bags that he was offered with him, while Marian ascended the stairs to get changed and Otto left never to be seen again. Marian was soon dressed in her riding clothes, she had long brown pants on that could pass as a skirt if she stood still, and an orange shirt which was covered by an embroided buckle vest, and they were accompanied with tan riding gloves.

When she entered the stable she found her father leading her horse out into the open, she soon caught up and took the reins securely in her hand. She soon swung up into the saddle, and shifted her hold on the reins, securely planting her riding boots in the stirrups.

"Be careful Marian." Edward warned,

"I will father and I will be back soon…with Gisborne." She agreed, as she then trotted her horse down the road that lead through the forest,

When she was in the heart of the forest, she gave aloud whistle that she hoped would bring Robin her way, but at that very minute he had his eye on the gold cart that was making it's way through the forest as well. He pulled the hood of his shirt over his head to disguise his face, before he placed an arrow in his bow string, and pulled back on it, jumping into the way of the cart.

"This is an ambush…and if you tell me where you came from you can pass, but if you don't then I'll have no choice but to kill you." He said,

"I came from a gold mine." The man replied,

"Where is this mine?" Robin asked,

"It's just outside of Maribel." He answered,

"And how can I get there?" Robin asked,

"Just keep following this rode, until you come to a signboard that has names on it, and when you see it you go left on to Maribel, but on the way there you will see a turn off and that's how you get to the mine." He explained,

"Thank you, you have been very helpful." Robin said gratefully, as he lowered his bow and walked off into the forest to return to his camp, leaving the man in bewilderment,

While he was walking back, Will had found Marian and was bringing her to their camp, because she had told him there was something important that she needed to tell Robin. When Robin had reached the hill that looked over his camp, he was surprised to see Marian standing by the light of the small fire, so he hurried into camp.

"Marian…what are you doing here?" He asked,

"I know where Gisborne is." She replied,

"Well is it so important that you should come here instead of waiting until tomorrow to tell me?" He asked,

"Yes it is important, the man that you robbed today came to see me a minute a go." She answered,

"And what did he say?"

"He told me where Guy was and he gave me this saddlebag." She said, as she handed Robin the bag, who soon rifled through it to find only Guy's clothes,

"So these are only his clothes." Robin protested,

"Exactly they were taken from him when he was robbed, by the man you stopped today, along with the money and the ring." Marian explained,

"So where's Gisborne?" Robin asked,

"He has been sold as a slave after he was dressed up to look like one to a man who had a mine in Maribel." Marian replied,

"Hang on Gisborne a slave…you've got to be joking." Allen protested,

"Unfortunately it's true and because that mine belongs to the sheriff who knows what could happen to Guy." Marian said,

"I stopped a cart a few minutes ago and he said he was from Maribel, which means that this mine belongs to the sheriff so they should know it's Gisborne." Robin explained,

"Not if he's never been there before, but that's not why I'm here, I'm here to ask for your help." She said,

"For what?" Robin asked,

"I want to know if you'll come with me to get Gisborne." She replied,

"I'm not being funny but he's the enemy, isn't it a good thing if he's a slave?" Allen asked,

"Either you come with me or I go alone it's your choice." Marian reasoned,

All right we'll come with you, but only so we can shut the mine down once and for all and stop this human trafficking." Robin agreed, "Get your horses." He ordered, as his men soon began saddling their horses, so they could destroy the mine,

When everyone had mounted their horses Robin lead the way to Maribel, and even though he hated Gisborne with a passion, he knew Marian had feelings for him, and he had to respect that. The only thing that worried him was what Guy would say if he ever saw Marian with him, because she would then be in potential danger.

While back at the mine, the remaining slaves were lined up and faced immediate danger; in Charles's house, everybody knew what was going to happen if they spoke up, because Charles was holding his whip firmly in his hand, while he paced the length of the human line.

"It appears that restricting your food rations or water rations, isn't an adequate punishment for this crime…so I'll make you all a deal." He began, as Guy simply shot daggers at him,

"If you own up to what you did, I won't torture every one of you to find out who planned the escape." He continued, as Djaq shot her head up to stare at Charles, who saw it as guilt,

"Maybe it was you wasn't it the short quiet one." He guessed, as he placed the handle of the whip on her chest, but that was when Guy stepped forward to own up,

"It was me, I planned the escape tonight I figured if you found gold that you would get drunk, but I didn't wait long enough." He explained, so Charles then turned to look at Guy, who now had his head bowed in submission,

"So you planned the escape causing me to lose one of my workers?" He asked,

"Yes." Guy replied, in a soft voice,

Charles then moved from Djaq to Guy in a split second and struck him across the side of the head with the handle of the whip, this caused him to fall to the ground heavily.

"Get them out of here!" He ordered, "Malvir take this man to the back room and show him our best!" He snapped,

And so as two men dragged the slaves out of the house, they put up a fight trying to get back to Guy, who was then kicked in the ribs, and crumpled on the floor. He was soon pulled roughly to his feet and dragged to the back room, while his hair was cruelly pulled backwards forcing his head up.

When Djaq and the others were brought back to their cabin, she quickly ran to the window to see if she could see what was happening to Guy. But in the back room he was kicked in the knees till he dropped to them, and when he did, he was dragged under a hitching post, that had handcuffs attached to it.

While Malvir held Guy by the hair Carlos dethatched the handcuffs and placed them in a small fireplace for a few moments, before he slipped on a pair of gloves and drew them out with metal pincers. He soon reattached the handcuffs to the chains they had come from, and when he had Guy's wrists were restrained to the heated metal.

It burned painfully, but he tried to ignore it, there was no way he could rise out of the position he was in because the hitching rail saw to it that he remained on his knees. He soon heard the door open, and Charles walked in uncoiling the mid length whip that travelled everywhere with him in his waistband.

"You know I had a feeling that it would turn out to be you who planned the escape, after all you made yourself the most hated man on the mine site on your first day." Charles explained,

"Well you'll be the deadest man on this mine site when I finally do get out of here." Guy said, as he heard Charles coiling and uncoiling his whip,

"Show me his back." Charles ordered, and so both men tore Guy's shirt exposing his back,

"I will not have slaves who think they can freely challenge my authority." He said, as he flexed the whip on Gisborne's back, from the cabin Djaq could here the strike, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't see a thing,

"You wouldn't believe how much you sound like Vaisey." Guy mocked, and that only caused Charles to come down three times with his whip,

"By the time we're through I'll have broken you like a wild stallion." He said, as he walked around to face Guy,

"You'll never break me." Guy retorted, as he was struck in the jaw with the handle of the whip,

"Take your best shot." Gisborne offered,

"I intend to." Charles retorted, as he pulled Guy's head up only to be starred at evilly,

Djaq could hear numerous hisses of the whip Charles had once threatened them with, she never imagined him using it though. She was going to be chosen as the one who created the plan if Guy hadn't of stepped in, then it hit her everyone was busy watching Guy suffer, this was her chance to escape.

She told the men to look after Gisborne when he was brought to the cabin and as soon as they acknowledged the instruction, she slipped out of the house and towards the stable. She soon found that it was unguarded and slipped in; she soon unlocked the gate to the first horse she came to, and quickly mounted bareback.

After securing parts of the horse's mane in her hands she then dug her heels into the horse's side, and it began to sprint down the road. She kept herself low as she used her knees to keep herself on the rapidly moving animal; she soon found that the slave trader was right it was going to be hard to make it past the wall.

She then spurred the horse faster as she planned to jump the wall. "Comeon don't let me down I know you can do this." She encouraged, and just then she made the horse jump and as if God himself had helped them they cleared the wall.

"Good boy, now let's go and find Robin." She praised, as she then galloped the horse in the direction of Nottingham which was east,

**Well Guy's attitude has created sport for Charles, will he learn to keep his mouth shut when necessary or will he continue to let his free spirit get the better of him? And what condition will Guy be in when Charles decides that he has dealt accordingly with his trouble making slave? You wil hae to wait for the next chapter to find out :D Rate And Review!**


	9. Don't Hold Your Breath

**Hi, if you are still talking to me then I give you permission to throw rocks at me for my tardiness, I'll be brave. But here is the next chapter that i know you have all been waiting for, regardless of my actions I hope you can enjoy.**

****Chapter 9,

Don't Hold Your Breath,

30 minutes later, Djaq was closer to Robin, and Robin was closer to the mine, but in the back room of O'Conner's house, he stood breathless. His whip hung by his side as drops of blood dripped off the end creating a pool on the floor, Guy was resting his full body weight on the handcuffs that held him, too weak to support himself.

His back was criss-crossed with bleeding whip lines, and they stung painfully, his jaw ached and a split in the corner of his lip caused a small amount of blood to run down his face, and the back of his shirt that was torn apart was stained with the sticky substance. The handcuffs had cooled now and all that remained was the burns it had created on his wrists, but he wasn't finished yet, Charles hadn't succeeded yet.

He then lifted his head and stared through the top of his eyelids at the man who stood over him, showing nothing but defiance.

"When I escape mark my words I will kill you and Malvir." He vowed,

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I was you." Charles sneered,

"No I wouldn't either if I was you because when you hold your breath it will be because I am strangling you." Guy agreed,

"You have spirit…I will enjoy breaking you." Charles said, as he placed the handle of his whip under Guy's chin as if he was examining livestock, but Guy pulled his head away defiantly, "But for now it's late, and I need my rest, get him out of here and give him a new shirt." He ordered,

And so Guy was released and dragged back to the cabin, the door swung open and Guy was dropped to the ground with an audible thud, and a shirt was soon dropped on top of him. When the door was closed and the men left, the Saracen's soon surrounded Guy and lifted him up enough so they could get him to his mattress.

They removed what was left of his shirt and laid him on his stomach, they soon muttered amongst themselves and work began. A cloth was brought as well as a water bottle, and they soon began cleaning the blood from Guy's wounds, and he grimaced on the inside, some leftover bread was then brought and it was placed on his back where it was then soaked in water.

The bread would help with infection, as well as cool the wounds creating little comfort, when Guy looked around he noticed that Djaq was not among them.

"Where is Djaq?" He asked, a nearly pointless question as no one else could speak English,

The Saracen that tended to him replied in a foreign language, and if it wasn't for the attempt he had made on the King and needing to understand the language, he wouldn't have a clue what he was saying. But he had studied the language to an extent, and so he knew what was said, or partially what was said, but it appeared that she had seized an opportunity for escape and was successful.

"_God speed Djaq."_ He said in his mind, wishing her luck in her journey,

He didn't know when but he drifted off into a deep sleep some time in the middle of the Saracen man using his blood stained and broken shirt for a bandage. He was surprised he had actually fallen asleep through the pain, or maybe he was a little at peace knowing that Djaq had made it to freedom, and was that much closer to Robin and a rescue.

But he did know that when he woke up, he was in a world of hurt and that everyone was already up and around, which surprised him because it couldn't be that late already. He rose to his knees stiffly, cautious of the newly formed scabs on his back, and peered out the window, to find that it had to be at least 6:00 o'clock in the morning.

Breakfast had already arrived and was sitting on the table in the standard basket like it had been delivered in the previous morning. He then rose to his feet, and staggered towards the table, where everyone appeared to be waiting for him before they began to eat, which also surprised him. When he stepped over the six foot long bench that was already occupied with two men, he seated himself in the middle.

"How you feel today?" A man asked, stuttering as he attempted to pronounce the foreign words,

"Much better thank you." Guy replied,

"Djaq escape last night get help." He continued,

"I know I heard someone saying that last night, as I do understand a bit of your language." He explained,

"You protect her last night even though you know what it meant?" He asked,

"Yes because they could have done far worse to her if they found out she was a woman than what they have done to me." Guy admitted,

"I only other here that speak your language." He said,

"You're the one who tended to my wounds last night aren't you…I am Guy of Gisborne what's your name?" He asked,

"I Mohammed Djaq tell us look after you when you get back." He answered,

"When we get out of here you must come to Nottingham with me so I can see to it that you are looked after." Gisborne insisted,

"You help us?" Mohammed asked,

"Yes all of you, I will give you some money and then send you on to Quirkleys where you will be safe until you decide on where you want to go." Guy explained,

"That kind of you…thank you."

"It's the least I can do after all that you've done for me…now shall we eat?" He asked,

"Nou sa la." Mohammed said, before he bowed his head, and Guy interpreted that to mean pray,

So he bowed his head also even though the prayer wasn't to the god that he believed in, if he believed in one at all, but he would change his mind if god would get him out of here in one piece,

Their meal was eaten more civilizedly, even though all they had was a loaf of bread, Guy was perhaps the only one who ate slowly, because his jaw ached with every movement. Mohammed was a different kind of slave he acted like he actually was from a significant bloodline.

He had never thought of them that way before, if there was one thing to learn from this experience, it was that Saracen's were people too. And it made him feel worse inside than he did already fro the treasonous act he had engaged in years ago, and this wasn't going to help his dream status any either.

By the time Guy had made it halfway through his loaf of bread, the door burst open and Malvir along with Carlos grabbed at the slaves and dragged them outside. When they were out in the open Guy played on the beating he had received the other night and acted as if his spirit had been broken and that he was weak by making Malvir hold him upright, which made Charles feel a greater sense of power.

"I have noticed that another one of you has gone missing, see what happens when we have an instant martyr, you get spirit and willfulness…you perhaps know something about this recent escape do you?" O'Conner asked, as he pointed the handle of the whip in Guy's direction, it was then that he slipped from Malvir's hold and fell to the ground,

"All right perhaps one of you lot know what happened to the pretty boy?" He asked as he looked at the other slaves, who stood like tin soldiers, starring at Charles as if his words were alien,

"Right not going to get anywhere this way…so pick up your garbage and get down into the mine." He instructed, but no body moved,

So instead he pointed towards Guy and gestured for them to carry him into the mine, so they then picked him up and lead him towards the ladder. When they were safely in the tunnel Mohammed turned to Guy in a curious manner because he was now acting as if there was nothing really wrong with him.

"Why did you pretend?" He asked,

"Because this way he will not try and find out where Djaq went because, I appear to be to weak, and you appear to be unaware of what he was saying, and we need as much time as possible for her to get to Robin." Gisborne explained, as he grabbed the pick he was handed by Mohammed,

"But you are weak." He protested,

"Yes but not that weak." Guy agreed,

And while they continued to work the mine Robin's group of weary travelers were within meters of the road sign the cart driver told them of. But as they neared a solitary rider came racing up from the direction of Maribel and turned onto the road to Nottinghamshire.

Robin stopped his horse and waited for the rider to approach, when he was within hearing range Robin held up his hand and ordered for her to stop.

"Get out of my way I need to get to Nottingham." She ordered,

"You're Saracen." Much said,

"How nice of you to notice; now get out of my way." She said cruelly,

"If you're a slave from the mine we can help you, my name is Robin Hood…what's your name?" He calmed,

"Djaq and how do I know you are who you say you are?" Djaq asked suspiciously,

"He is telling the truth he is Robin Hood." Marian replied, Djaq then turned to look at her, and it was then that she found out it was Marian,

"You are Marian." She said,

"Yes that's right why?" Marian asked,

"Gisborne has told me about you." Djaq replied,

"Is he all right?" Marian questioned,

"I am not sure last night I saw a chance at escape so I took it, but before I left Gisborne protected me from Charles, as we were caught trying to escape." Djaq explained,

"Protected you what was going to happen?" Robin asked,

"Charles was going to torture every one of us until he found out who it was who came up with the plan, but Guy stepped forward." She replied,

"So then what happened?" Will asked,

"He was then taken to the back room of the house, while we were dragged back to our quarters, and later we new he was being beaten." Djaq answered, as Marian grew more horrified by the minute,

"Gisborne told Charles who he was but he didn't believe him, and he was forced to work out in the sun all day without food or water, Gisborne swore he would kill him…we were talking one night and that was when he told me about you and Marian." She explained, as she addressed Robin,

"Robin there is no time to waste we have to get to him now." Marian interrupted,

"How long did it take for you to get here?" Robin asked,

I have been traveling since early morning." She replied,

"Then we better hurry because we still have a long way to go." Robin agreed, as he spurred his horse again, and they all began to move hastily towards the mine,

Sometime later in the mine Gisborne hacked a chunk of dirt off the wall that came off to easily, it was also very wet which concerned him. He placed his head close to the wall and listened carefully, he then heard the familiar sound of slow moving water, they were digging next to an underground spring, he had been right all this time.

"Stop everyone stop digging now." Guy ordered,

"What wrong?" Mohammed asked,

"We have been digging closer and closer to an underground spring everyday if we keep digging the whole mine will be flooded." Gisborne replied,

"How do you know this?" He asked,

"Just place your ear next to the wall right here and you will hear water." Guy explained, as he pointed towards the specific spot,

"You're right we must do something." He agreed, but they didn't have to do anything because Charles soon came down into the mine,

"Why have you men stopped digging?" He demanded,

"We will not dig this mine anymore it is too dangerous." Guy replied,

"I say what you do and you don't do." Charles sneered,

"I am still the boss of my own life." Gisborne retorted, barring his teeth in the process,

"It appears you didn't learn much from last night."

"I learnt more than enough…I learnt that I will never take orders again." He sneered, as he dive on Charles grabbing him by the neck,

The soon began to struggle, Charles had his hands around Guy's neck and Guy was doing the same, Guy kicked at his knees causing him to forced backwards in order to keep upright. He then slammed him up against the ladder with an audible thump, but then Guy was forced backwards, only he planted his feet and stood his ground.

Charles then struck Guy in the face, and caused him to fall of balance, but Guy directed a blow to his chest, and they once again struggle in a stationary position. Charles used his elbows to knock Gisborne's hands off him, and when he had he pushed him backwards, but Guy stumbled backwards and hit his back on the support of the mine.

This caused a chain of events that soon found Charles being clubbed over the back of the head with the end of a pick, and the support falling on top of Guy. This also allowed tons of dirt to fall from the roof and wall to block a part of the tunnel leaving Guy trapped on the other side pinned down by the heavy wooden beams that had fallen across his chest.

It occurred to him just before he passed out, that the wall had fallen away uncovering the spring that he had warned Mohammed about. He could hear the water draining into the blocked part of the mine, and if he wasn't dug out any time soon then he would drown here in the mud, because he could soon feel the cold water reach him.

That was all they needed, because Mohammed soon ordered the remaining slaves to grab their picks and follow him out of the mine. When they had reached the surface they soon found that all the men on the mine site were standing close by the mine's opening.

They soon hurdled towards the men wielding their weapons, the men were soon caught unaware and barely had time to draw their swords before they were ambushed by the slaves. Picks and swords soon went flying through the air in all directions, and it wasn't long until the men they had attacked were soon lying flat on their backs in the dust.

They soon looked up to see a group of riders coming, and it wasn't long until they distinguished one of the riders to be Djaq, so they ran towards the fence. By the time they had made it the riders on the other side had slowed to a stop and the slaves were striking the lock on the gate with their picks trying to break it.

**There you have it, Guy's trapped in a mine, the other slaves have revolted, Robin and Marian are coming to the rescue. But will they be able to save Guy in time, or will he die trying to do the right thing for once? (If you want to you can tell me what you're thinking will happen) :o)**


	10. Saved?

Chapter 10,

Saved?,

It soon gave way and they swung it open, allowing the riders to enter and dismount, and when they had Djaq rushed over to them and began to throw questions around in her native language. When she had gathered enough information she turned to face Robin.

"They said that Gisborne stood up to Charles and that they fought, which resulted in the support coming down trapping Gisborne on the other side, they also said that they opened up an underground spring and that the mine is filling up with water." Djaq explained,

"Then we have to get Guy out now or he could drown." Marian reasoned,

"Mine completely blocked not get in." Mohammed informed,

"It doesn't matter we have to get Guy out." She protested,

"Right everyone with me we have to open up that tunnel." Robin ordered, as he began to run towards the mineshaft with his men and the slaves following him,

When they had reached the mine Robin turned to the man who had previously spoken a few words of English, he wore a honey colored head covering so he was easy to identify.

"You what's your name?" Robin asked,

"Mohammed." He replied,

"Well Mohammed I need you and your men to stay up here and take out the dirt that we remove, can you do that for me?" Robin asked,

"Yes I can do that." He agreed,

"Good we'll fill the baskets with dirt and you lift them out when we say so." Robin explained, as he then grabbed the ladder and quickly slid down it, with his men following close behind,

When they had entered the mine they looked around to see what faced them, Robin noticed that since the dirt had fallen from the roof, it was now a matter of time before it crumbled completely. So after gathering all the baskets they could see they soon got stuck into the task that faced them, and as they worked Robin noticed that the dirt was like clay and that it also felt wet.

They removed as many rocks as they could before they worked on the dirt, but they soon found that the more they removed the more dangerous the roof became. So they paused briefly to move the supports that had fallen down back into their rightful position so the roofing was strengthened to an extent, and it took John and Robin to move them.

"I'm not being funny but I still don't understand why we're helping Gisborne, I mean he's the enemy right so it would benefit us if he died." Allen complained,

"If you spent less of your time complaining and more of it keeping to yourself you wouldn't be worrying about what's funny and what's not." Much said,

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Allen asked, as he finished filling a basket with rocks and dirt,

"It means shut up and dig." Will replied, so Allen simply return to the task at hand,

Most of the dirt was scooped out with their hands, but they worked at the top so if there was a small gap one of them could fit through and get to the other side. But even then there was still a lot of dirt to move before they even got to that point.

Mohammed had set up an idea on how to get the dirt out more efficiently so they formed a line, he was on the center of the ladder, there was a man standing next to the ladder, and there was a man just behind him. If they each carried two baskets at a time it would be more efficient, and soon the baskets were ready to be emptied.

The baskets were soon passed on down the line until the last man was carrying two, and when he had them they dumped it where they stood, as there was no point in going anywhere with it, and they were soon tossed back down the shaft. Robin was scooping the dirt out at the very top and soon it fell through to the other side with a splash, he then scooped as much away as possible and peeked through to the other side. But it was too dark to see anything so he asked for a candle lamp, which he then extended through the whole to see what it was like on the other side.

"Do you see him Robin?" Marian asked, from above the ground,

"No but we've made it through we can see the other side." Robin replied,

"Robin I've found something." Will interrupted, as he cleared away the dirt at the bottom of the pile revealing a pair of riding boots,

"Gisborne's?" Robin asked,

"I don't think they would have let him keep his things if he was robbed like Marian said." Will replied,

"Then who else is down here with him?" Robin asked, talking to himself out loud,

"Mohammed." Robin called, so he dropped to their level,

"You call?" He asked,

"Who else was down here with Gisborne?" He asked,

"Man that he fought with…but he's dead." Mohammed replied,

"How did he die?" Robin asked,

"I hit him on the head with pick." He replied, before he ascended the stairs halfway again,

So after finding out that it wasn't Gisborne who was buried under the pile of dirt they continued to dig in order to find him. But the dirt at the bottom of the pile was starting to seep water on their side, and robin noticed this as his boots were waking squelching noises when he moved.

So Robin then began to use his arms to shovel the dirt away from the opening they had just created, he realized that it was only a matter of time before the water would conceal Guy. And even though he liked to leave everything to the last minute, it was always a challenge to get out of the sticky situation he had caught himself in.

While John and Robin worked on the top of the pile, Will and Allen shoveled the dirt that was dropped into the baskets that were then dumped outside. The opening was then made bigger and once again Robin extended the lamp into the cavity to see what was in there, and this time he saw something.

"Wait, wait, I see something." Robin said,

"Is it Gisborne?" Will asked,

"I'm not sure, John get you staff and clear away the dirt but try not to drop it into the other side." Robin instructed,

So John used his staff to knock the dirt onto their side, Robin then climbed up onto the pile of dirt and poked his head and shoulders through. And there was Gisborne's unconscious body pinned down by two heavy support beams that had fallen across his chest, with the water covering most of his body.

"It's Gisborne." Robin said, as he carefully slid out of the gap, trying not to make the roof fall in on them, Djaq then climbed down the stairs and walked over to them,

"Let me get through the hole to him." She said,

"But if you rub against the roof to much you could cause it to come down on us." Robin warned,

"I know that is why you need someone small to fit through, and keep him from drowning, while you break through." She reasoned, there was a moment of silence before Robin had made a decision,

"All right you keep his head above water while we make the gap large enough to fit one of us through." Robin agreed, as he gave Djaq a hand up,

She then slid her legs through first so she wouldn't have to worry about getting all wet by falling in. When she was safely on the other side Robin passed her a lamp. She then walked over to Gisborne noticing the hole that was in the wall allowing the water to simply filter in.

She tried to move the beams but they were to heavy for her, so there was no way she could get them off of him, instead she lifted his head so it would take longer for the water to reach him.

"The beams are too heavy I can't lift them." She said,

"We'll send John through when the hole is big enough." Robin assured,

"Hurry the water is almost up to his neck." She warned,

"John now would be a really good time to show us what you can do." Robin implied, so John gestured for them to move while he made the hole significantly bigger,

"Now John see if you can fit through enough to help Djaq with Gisborne." Robin said, so John leaned his staff against the wall of the mine and slipped through the opening,

Once on the other side he walked over to Djaq and placed both hands on one of the beams, and with some grunting in the process he lifted the beam off of Guy. When both beams were removed he scooped him up and carried him towards the exit, where he then slid Gisborne through head first.

Robin grabbed him under the shoulders and pulled him out, while John and Djaq followed close behind, he called for Mohammed to give him a hand. So after ascending the ladder all the way to the top, he then grabbed Guy under the arms and pulled him to the surface, laying him down carefully on the partially grass covered ground.

Marian was shocked to see what state he was in, his clothes were soaked and were now clinging to his skin, his hair was dripping wet, and a bruised and split lip added to the combination. Djaq was the first one up the ladder and she was also the first one to get to Guy to see what the extent of his injuries was. She lifted up his eyelid to see what his pupils were like, they were somewhat dilated like they were when she had first been introduced to him.

"We need to get him inside so I can get to work." Djaq said,

"Why what's wrong?" Robin asked, as he walked over to join her,

"Nothing yet by I can tell his injuries might be severe." She replied,

"How do you know this?" Will asked, as he, Allen, Much, and John joined her,

"Because my father was a physician." She answered,

"Oh that's lovely my father was a blacksmith doesn't mean I can make a horseshoe." Allen whined,

"Do not joke; this man could very well die." Djaq said sternly,

"See that's what I'm getting at, it's a bad thing if he dies because?" Allen asked, so Robin shot him a warning glare that shut him up,

"Will, Much if you would assist Djaq." Robin implied, and so Will grabbed Gisborne under the arms, and Much took his feet, they then carried him towards the main house,

As they carried Guy across the open ground, they left a trail of water drops that quickly soaked into the parched dry sand, Djaq walked a few feet in front of them so that she could open the door. When she opened the door she held it open until Will and Much were inside, then she opened the first door that she came to.

When she opened the door she found a small bed that was position near the large window that was in the room, the bed had no rails and was as high as the window sill. She got Will and Much to lay him on the bed, before she asked them to search for any kind of medicine kit that was in the house.

When they left she removed Guy's shirt, and his broken shirt that had been used as a bandage, to inspect the injuries he might have sustained. Despite the obvious which were burns to his wrists and cuts to his back, she had no idea what state he was in. She placed her ear gently on his chest, his heart beat was normal, and apart from his breathing being a little raspy he was okay.

She wasn't sure if he had swallowed any water before she got to him, so it was probably best if she could rouse him, so he could purge the remnants of water from his body. She then removed the cap of the small black box that hung around her neck, just as Robin and Marian walked in.

"You might not want to be here." Djaq said, as she saw Marian's worried expression,

"He's right Marian you should wait outside." Robin agreed, as he stopped her from walking in, so she reluctantly sat down at the table as he closed the door,

"How is he?" Robin asked,

"Robin you do not have to try and pretend you care anything for this man, he told me about you." Djaq replied,

"It's not like that, do you have any idea how many people he has hurt or killed?" Robin asked,

"I have no idea." She replied,

"That is why I do not like him, and for that reason only." Robin explained,

"Well you do not have to worry about that for long." She said,

"What do you mean?"

"I'll let him tell you himself." Djaq answered, "Now get ready to hold him on his side." She added,

"Why what are you doing?" Robin asked,

"I am going to try and bring him around."

"How?"

"With this acid, the odor is enough to bring you around." She explained, as she swished the bottle in front of Guy's nose,

There was then a spark of movement on Gisborne's lifeless features before he then began to cough violently, so Robin then gently but briskly turned him on his side. Guy then coughed up a small amount of the muddy water, that he had ingested while he was unconscious, when he had finished coughing his breathing was more rugged than before.

His hands instinctively crossed over his mid section as he struggled for air, so Robin gently lifted him into a sitting position before he gently slapped Guy on the back above his wounds, causing his airway to clear. However Guy's hands remained clasped over his ribcage.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Review me :D**


	11. Of Wounds, Discoveries, and Revelations

**Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11,

**Of Wounds, Discoveries, and Revelations,**

"Djaq?" He asked hoarsely,

"How do you feel?" Djaq asked in return,

"My chest…hurts." He replied,

"Here let me have a look." She insisted,

"Where are we?" He managed shielding himself from her touch until he found out what he wanted to know,

"At the mine…but don't worry I got help." She assured,

"Robin?" He asked,

"Present and accounted for." Robin interrupted softly, so Guy turned his head slightly to see Robin crouching by his bed,

"Charles and Malvir…where are they, did I kill him?" Guy asked, turning back to Djaq,

"You did not kill them but they are dead." Djaq said comfortingly, just as Will came through the door carrying the medicine kit, he handed it to Djaq before he turned to Robin,

"Robin there's something I think you should see." He said,

"What is it Will?" Robin asked, as he rose to his full height,

"I think you should see it for yourself." Will replied, and so Robin followed him out of the room, and to where Allen was still standing,

Robin opened the door to find that it lead into a dimly lit candle room that had no windows and only a single door, the sight that faced him was horrific. There was what appeared to be a hitching post in the center of the room, with handcuffs hanging from it, there was a small fireplace that had been recently used as the ashes were still smoldering.

There were shelves on the wall, but only ghastly instruments found a home there, it was a complete imitation of a dungeon like the ones that were back in Nottingham castle. Robin then turned his attention to Allen who was now crouching on the floor, with his attention diverted to something that was on the floor in front of him.

"What is it Allen?" Robin asked, as he walked over to him,

Allen then slid his hand across the floor to have it come back covered in, a sticky maroon colored substance that had been there for at least 12 hours.

"It's blood." Allen said,

"This is where Gisborne was beaten." Robin informed, as a vision played before his eyes that detailed what it must have been like,

Robin no longer thought illy of Guy because he wanted to kill Charles, as the man was a monster and he deserved it.

Meanwhile in the room where Guy was, Djaq was trying to get him to let her see why his chest hurt so much, but he kept flinching away at her touch. She then forcefully pulled his hands away holding them tightly in her left hand, while her right hand glided over his chest.

He grinded his teeth together hard enough so that she could hear it, and threw his head against the pillow towards the window. It wasn't just because it hurt when she touched him, but also because he was in a half-conscious state which caused him to confuse reality with fantasy.

She was able to find out why Guy was in pain, and that was because he had several broken ribs, she was able to determine this because she had received training from her father. Robin returned to the room carrying a handful of cloth and sheets that they could use as bandages, just as Djaq was pouring some kind of liquid into Guy's mouth even though he was rejecting it.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked,

"He has several broken ribs, and he is confused." She replied,

"What do you mean?" Robin asked curiously,

"I mean he is having trouble working out who it is that is in the room with him." Djaq explained, "But I have given him a medicine that will cause him to sleep." She added,

"Do you need any help?" He offered,

"If you would hold him on his side while I administer a salve that would be helpful." She said, accepting his offer,

So Robin held him on his side, even though Gisborne weakly attempted to shrug him off, he jolted painfully as Djaq rubbed the ointment on his whip lines. And when she was finished Robin held him under the arms, lifting him so that she could wrap a tight bandage around his chest to his waist, as she tied it off by tearing the sheet she had used in two and knotting it.

"Now we should let him rest." Djaq reasoned, but Guy extended his arm in Robin's path stopping him from leaving,

"Robin…thank you…for saving me." Guy thanked, but Robin merely pushed past Guy and walked out of the room, so Guy then turned to stare at Djaq as if asking what he did wrong,

"Marian…is she here?" Guy asked,

Because Robin wasn't out of the room yet, he whipped around to give Djaq a stare that meant don't say a word, so she shook her head and left the room.

"Why don't you want him to know that Marian is here?" Djaq demanded,

"Because he works for the sheriff and at the drop of a hapiner he would tell him and get her put to death." Robin retorted,

"Will you let me see him?" Marian interrupted,

"Only when we are sure that he sleeping." Robin answered,

"You're wrong Robin and you will see that soon." Djaq said, as she walked outside and towards the cook house where the slaves were,

A few minutes later and Marian walked in with Guy, with the desire to just see him alive, guessing that he had the desire to see her as well. She had already consented to be his wife even though he didn't know it, she knew what he was and what she was getting herself into but she was more than willing.

She wasn't sure if Robin had let her go yet, as she saw how he acted around her, she knew how much Robin must be hurting, but in the end, it was her decision to make. She sat on the edge of Guy's bed, and looked deeply into his seemingly peaceful features, even though he was far from peaceful, and if it wasn't for the medicine that Djaq had given him he would be having the usual nightmares.

She ran her hand through his silky black raven's hair, that was in need of a wash, because she could feel the dirt and grim that had found a home in his locks. As she looked him over from head to toe she noticed an unusual marking with a scar cut across it, on his right arm close to his wrist, in the shape of what appeared to be a dog, like the one's he had on his shirt buckles.

She had no idea that Guy had a tattoo at all, and she was certainly surprised to learn of it in this manner, but for whatever reason he had it, she was sure she would understand. She had no way of knowing that the tattoo he wore marked him as a traitor, only Robin knew this, and if he found out there was no telling what he would do.

Countless times she had defied the sheriff, and on certain occasions she had even gone as far to defy Robin in the process. But because she wanted to be there for Guy when he woke, she would make this another one of those times, because there was the chance that Guy could change his mind.

She realized that if she ever decided to reveal herself to Gisborne in the presence of Robin, she could very well be put to death for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time. But if he found out that she was intentionally there, she would then be put to death for have relations with the man, either way she was taking a huge risk.

During her time with Guy Robin and his men had moved quickly, seeing to it that no access could be granted to the room that was imitating a dungeon. Because even though Robin still hated Gisborne, there was no call for torture, not even he had entertained the idea of seeing him suffer and he was his enemy.

If Marian ever found out why the backroom had been cut off from the main house, she would think herself privileged if she never knew, so that is why Robin was protecting him. If sitting with him for the rest of the day would do either of them any good, she would have taken up the thought but the fact remained that it wouldn't.

So after kissing him on the forehead, she went to go and pursue Djaq to find out just what kind of ditch he was lying in, and how long it would take to get him out of it. She walked outside to find Djaq starring idly at the mine that she was forced to work in, as it was now flooded and destroyed, along with the man who was buried at the bottom.

"Djaq." She called,

"Marian." Djaq greeted back,

"How is he?" Marian asked,

"He has several broken ribs, and the wounds on his back will heal in time, but apart from that he just needs rest." Djaq replied,

"What are you doing?" Marian asked,

"I am looking at could have been my life, along with Gisborne." Djaq answered,

"Are you all right?" Marian asked,

"He would not be the one in there if he hadn't of stepped forward." Djaq said, "Charles was originally going to accuse me of the escape, but because he promised to keep my secret a secret, he put himself in harms way to protect me." She added,

"Protect you from what?" Marian asked,

"He protected me from torture worse than he has sustained…because I am a woman." She said, as she turned to face Marian,

"You are a woman?" Marian asked,

"Yes I had made it so I looked like my twin brother that had died in the crusade, and when they caught me I let them think that I was a man." Djaq explained,

"And Guy protected you because he knew you were a woman." Marian realized,

"He said he would take my secret to his grave." Djaq said,

And he nearly did take it to his grave, even if it was being buried alive in a mine, but he had survived and he was more than intent on honoring his promise that he had made with the slaves. Several hours later found him riding the coattails to recovery, and although he was still asleep, the effects of the medicine Djaq had given him had worn off, and his mind was once again racing a mile a minute.

And most would consider that a blessing, but Gisborne saw it as a curse because the nightmares soon returned to haunt him keeping him from any peace that could have existed. He hated sleep, because it wasn't sleep it was a living death, besides the fact that the dream was getting monotonous now, it was almost like he could feel the pain, only it was worse than it should have been.

And every time it was the same thing, he would be in the King's tent with his sword lifted to administer the fatal blow that would put Prince John on the thrown, with Robin racing in. Only this time there was a twist, instead of just slicing his arm, Robin plunged his sword right through him, instead of life he was granted death.

Guy jolted awake, the sudden movement causing him pain, so he tried to lie still, adjusting his eyes to the light he looked around the room. It was perhaps the first time he was able to see where he was clearly, and among the many things he noticed, he realized that he was clad in his usual black, apart from the jacket that hung on a chair.

The first thing that came to his mind was what had happened, and who dressed him because he didn't remember being dressed before he passed out. He didn't really want to think about it at the time because he didn't feel very well already, and imagining something like that didn't help, it only made his head hurt more.

He knew he was alone and that didn't surprise him because if Robin had a choice he would have readily let him die, before giving letting him live a moments thought. He looked at his right arm and to his satisfaction his undershirts sleeve covered it completely, so there was no way for Robin to know he had the treasonous tattoo.

Maybe his dream was telling him that it was time to fess up, to tell Robin that it was he who stabbed him and left him for dead in Acre. But the fear of what Robin would do still had him concerned, and in his state the last thing he wanted was a situation where he couldn't defend himself.

He could feel something tight was wrapped around his chest, because it constricted how hard he breathed even though breathing was painful, but then he remembered something about Djaq and Robin, only it was gone in a matter of seconds. So using his hand he felt the large bandage that was wrapped around his midsection, he then remembered that the wounds on his back would need to be covered in order for him to avoid infection.

He was getting good at this remembering thing, only that wasn't what concerned him he was concerned with telling Robin his plan on how to bring the sheriff and Prince John to ground level. The only problem with that was Robin might not believe a word of it, and then where would he be? Back in square one as a public enemy.

Outside the door and Marian was arguing with Robin,

"I will not let you go in there." Robin said,

"Why not?" Marian demanded,

"Do I have to spell it out for you Marian, if you go in there and he sees you, you are going to die." Robin reasoned,

"You're wrong; Gisborne is not like what you say he is." Djaq interrupted,

"And what do you know?" Robin demanded,

"I know a lot considering I have spent the last 3 days with him, including the day he was sold." Djaq retorted,

"I've know him for a lot longer than 3 days." Robin protested,

"I think this experience has changed him, he even saved Djaq from a fate worse than torture, and usually to him she would mean nothing to him." Marian explained,

"I'm not being funny but nothing could be worse that what Guy ended up with in that room." Allen said, using his thumb to point behind him,

"Hold on her?" Will asked,

"Maybe you have spent to long in the forest, because even Gisborne knew I was a woman when he first met me, which is why he promised to take my secret with him to his grave." Djaq said,

"Yeah well he nearly did just that." Allen interjected,

**Please leave a review you lovely readers out there!**


	12. A Tale Of Revelations

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12,

A Tale Of Revelations,

Guy could hear what was being said, and he knew that Marian was here with Robin and even though he had his suspicions of her from the beginning he couldn't help but feel used by her. He should have expected this as he had told Djaq that he was willing to let her choose the man she wanted; only he hadn't really believed she was in cahoots with him.

He pulled away the covers, and carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed, if there was one thing he didn't have on that was his riding boots. But he had spent the last three days without them so he was sure he would be able to manage for the next few hours.

He then lifted himself off the bed even though the ascension was painful, and while the argument continued in the main room, he walked gingerly towards the door. When he opened the door everyone was shocked to see him clinging to the doorframe afraid that he would fall over, Djaq was the first to his side, while Marian was frozen stiff. There was no going back now the action was taken, he had seen her and if it was his desire to see her put to death before the sheriff, than there was nothing she could do.

"Marian." He said her name kindly,

He was simply happy to have just seen her one last time, but a painful grimace soon seized any happiness that he had and turned it into misery. His grip on the doorframe soon faltered and if Djaq hadn't of grabbed him he could have fallen to the floor; she placed his arm around her neck to support him, as she guided him back to the bed.

After remaining poised for a moment longer Marian walked slowly into the room and over to Guy, who was now taking in deep breathes trying to dull the pain in his chest. She finally stepped into his line of sight, as there was no reason to hide anymore, because he was surely conscious enough to realize that what he had seen wasn't a hallucination.

But before Marian could say anything, Robin briskly walked in with his dagger in hand, stepping into her way he placed the dagger to Gisborne's throat. Guy then opened his eyes wide to see Robin standing in close proximity to him, with an expression on his face that meant what Guy feared.

"Robin no." Marian protested,

"I have to do this Marian there is no way he is going to keep this from the sheriff." Robin reasoned,

"Robin wait." Guy pleaded,

"Prepare to meet your maker Gisborne." Robin said,

"Robin wait there is something I have to tell you before you kill me." Guy reasoned,

"What could you possible want to tell me before I send you where you belong…hell?" Robin asked,

"Listen to him Robin he has told me already what he plans to do." Djaq encouraged, so Robin drew the dagger away from Gisborne's neck and rose to his full height read to hear his enemy,

"All right I'm listening."

"I want to help you fight against the sheriff." Guy began,

"And you expect me to believe that?" Robin mocked,

"If I didn't think there was a chance for you and I to work together do you think I would have said anything at all?" Guy sneered,

Before he lifted himself into a sitting position, leaning against the dresser that was at the head of the bed, placing one foot on the floor.

"You really want to help us…why?" Robin asked, sheathing his dagger,

"You could say it was all Djaq's doing, but before we start you must judge me as..." Guy broke off,

"As what?" Robin asked,

"As a traitor, who has committed the ultimate act of treason." Guy replied shamefully,

"What are you talking about?" Robin demanded calmly,

"I'm talking about my nightmares." Guy replied, the haunting expression clearly detectable in his eyes,

"The Holy Land…you were in the war?" Robin asked, because he too had nightmares,

"Acre to be more precise 1191 in the King's camp I'm sure you will recall as easily as I do." Guy corrected,

"That was when Saracen's made an attack on the king, were you in his regiment as well…how come I never saw you?" Robin asked,

"You did see me you just didn't know it." Guy replied,

He then lifted his right arm and slowly pulled up his sleeve revealing the scarred tattoo, Robin was taken back it was Gisborne who had lead the attack, and he was the man he had wounded.

"It was you." Robin realized, Guy merely nodded his head in acknowledgement,

"What are you talking about?" Marian asked,

"Do you remember when I told you that Saracen's raided the King's camp and I was stabbed?" Robin asked addressing her,

"Yes why?" She asked in return,

"They weren't Saracen's it was Gisborne and a group of men dressed to look like Saracen's, he tried to kill his own King." Robin nearly yelled,

"How do you know?" Marian asked,

"Because of his arm I cut his tattoo look." Robin explained pointing,

Marian was equally upset that Guy would do such a thing, but she had to remember there were things that not even he wanted to do, and perhaps he just went along with it because Vaisey wanted him to do it.

"If you are going to judge me, judge me now and pass my judgment, just know that I am sorry for what I have done." Guy said, as he then lowered his head in shame waiting for Robin's decision,

There was a pause before Robin made his choice, "I reserve judgment for now, and until I hear your case…how do you intend to help us?" He asked, Gisborne looked up surprised at what Robin had just done, he had passed up an opportunity to kill his enemy,

"You want me to help you?" Guy asked still surprised that Robin had changed his mind,

"Perhaps you're right, maybe we ca work together for the greater good." Robin answered, "Now how can you help us?" He asked,

"I can be your eyes and your ears, in short I can be your spy." Guy offered, "And it will keep Marian out of harms way." He added,

"How do you intend to relay the information you secure on to us?" Robin asked,

"We can set up a meeting whenever there is something of importance to discuss, or I could leave a marker somewhere letting you know something's up, or I could stop by your camp." Guy explained,

"You do have a point and after all you are hand and glove with the sheriff, which means he tells you whatever his doing." Robin admitted,

"Agreed, but after my little experience I have realized that he is not my root to position, and that you have been all this time." Guy explained,

"What do you mean?" Robin asked,

"Well eventually the sheriff will fall, and when he does I don't intend to be on the loosing side." Guy answered,

"It took you this long to realize this?" Robin asked, in a some-what taunting manner,

"I have been blinded, swayed by the sheriff's plan's for total power, that I could not see what I was doing to get there was wrong." He admitted,

"But what will you do when the sheriff order's you to do what you don't want to do?" Marian asked,

"I will find a loophole somewhere in his request, and when I do I will seize it." He answered,

"Well if you want to help you can start by telling us what the sheriff is up to at the moment." Robin reasoned,

"When I left he had instructed me to deliver 500 crowns to a man who lived down here, I don't remember where I was meant to go, but it had something to do with the King." Guy explained,

"He's plotting against the King?" Robin asked,

"He has been since I came back from my mission in the Holy Lands and years before." Gisborne informed, "Only now he is hiring a group of men to await the King's return."

"An assassination group." Robin said,

"Obviously, he wants them to wait by the shore that the King will most likely land at, and when he lands they will kill him." Guy agreed, as a painful grimace washed over him,

"You should rest." Djaq reasoned,

"No, I'm fine." He dismissed,

It didn't take long for Gisborne to fall back into the usual attitude that he toted, refusing to let others take advantage of his vulnerability even if they were trying to help him.

"If we are going to become business partners then we might as well start by revealing the secrets we keep from each other, I have revealed mine don't you think it's your turn Loxley?" Gisborne asked,

"What do you want to know?" Robin asked in return,

"I have heard of him as I am sure you have so tell me who is the Nightwatchman?" Guy asked,

"I am." Marian answered in a quiet voice, Guy merely looked at her in shock, he really didn't know enough about this woman,

"You?" He asked in denial,

Marian hung her head in shame saddened by the fact that she had used him to run information to his enemy, and if that wasn't bad enough she also helped Robin steal from him. Guy could see that she was upset, but in reality he was impressed that she had such spirit, it made her all the more intriguing, even though she had used him.

"I am not angry at you Marian…in fact I admire your willfulness." Gisborne assured,

"Well I would have to say that you were the first person to tell me that." Marian admitted, even though she changed to a slight shade of red when he said it,

"There is also one last thing I want to say before you leave Marian." Guy said,

"What?" She asked,

"If you still have feelings for Robin, and you love him more than me then I am letting you go, and you can choose who you want to marry." Gisborne answered,

"I have already made my decision Guy." Marian informed,

He was upset because he wasn't sure if she loved him like he loved her, but he was overjoyed with her decision when she extended her left hand that bore the ring he had intended for her.

"You mean?" He stuttered,

"Yes Guy I will marry you." She said cheerily, "I would kiss you but unfortunately I think that would do you more harm than good." She continued,

Robin was clearly still upset with Marian's decision and so he made ready to leave the room, only Guy noticed and prohibited him from leaving.

"Robin wait…there's something I want to tell you, and you alone." Guy said,

Robin then gestured towards Marian and Djaq letting them know they should leave, so they quietly left the room closing the door behind them.

What is it Gisborne?" Robin asked now crouching by the bed,

"I was in the war fighting for the King only it was Richards father bun not only that I wasn't a soldier for very long I was a prisoner, I was included in a small regiment of men…when my mother and father died I decided that I wanted to follow my father into the battlefield, to honor his name, but I regret it now." Guy explained,

"What happened?" Robin asked, suddenly interested in Gisborne's story,

"After I had just joined my regiment was sent out on a mission, only no one was ever seen again, we were captured by the Alshra Jan."

"But they're murderers how did you escape?" Robin asked,

"On the second day of our capture they tormented us, tortured us, most of my men died under pressure, or killed themselves and it wasn't long until I was left alone. They soon took an interest in me because I was stronger than the others and I hadn't cracked yet, the pain soon got worse, and one day I woke up to find that I wanted to die. They made me watch my men being killed slowly and painfully, if I didn't watch then they would only torture me, so I did what I had to, to survive." He continued, "They wanted to turn my mind and get me to fight against the King, my own King, I killed my first man that day, and if I didn't…well I knew what was going to happen. They're demons from hell, I was lucky that they were only a rogue group, because they were soon overpowered by the King's rescue party that went looking for the missing men. I was rescued but part of me died then, and I was never the same." He finished,

"That's why it wasn't that hard for you to try and kill the King…and why you flinched at my touch when I was helping Djaq" Robin realized, Guy simply nodded his head,

"When you've been through hell and back you learn to do what's necessary to stay alive…but the scars never heal." Guy explained, "I don't want anyone else to know, it's just between you and me no one else will understand."

"Much and I have both seen the horrors…and I think he would understand what you have been through better than I, but we could never understand the horrors you have sustained…try and get some rest." Robin sympathized, as he placed a gently hand on Guy's shoulder to show that he understood,

"Robin." Guy called, stopping him once again from leaving the room,

"Thanks for listening…and for giving me a chance." Guy thanked,

"Don't mention it." Robin dismissed, as he left the room allowing Djaq to tend to Guy like she wanted,

That night Robin and his band of outlaws slept in the cabin that had been the prison for the slaves, and because Djaq was recently discovered to be a woman, she was granted the room in Charles's house that Marian was assigned to. And while they slept in peace, Gisborne slept in misery if you would call it sleeping; to him it was a living death.

**This is short and sweet. Review Me!**


	13. He Knew That One Day They Would Return

**Not much to say, but sorry for being late again. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13,

He Knew That One Day They Would Return,

For the first time after his ordeal in the Holy Land that left him petrified of every shadow for the next month, he had the nightmares again. He had once managed to transform his nightmares into the incident where he had fought Robin while attempting to kill the King. But after his recent revelation with his newly found ally, the dreams returned, and they were as bad as if it was happening to him all over again.

_Somewhere in Acre during 1109,_

_He sat huddled in a corner of the jail cell he had been thrown into since his capture, the room was pitch black and he wasn't able to see anything that was around him. For all he knew there could have been an ocean of dead bodies around him, but over everything his own imagination was what started his fear. But that was the general idea, which was why it was classified as a torture, it was used by hundreds of people across the world to torture someone without actually being there._

_The idea was to play with their mind and have them in a vulnerable state, so when the more extravagant torture began, they would already be in fear for their life. He didn't know who it was that had captured him, because he had blacked out when their regiment was ambushed, someone had to have clubbed him on the head._

_The idea of escape was always on his mind, but how was he to escape when he didn't even know what his own cell looked like? After what seemed to be the period of a day, that was when he first saw the light, only the light meant misery._

_Grabbing hands seized him, and he was pulled to his feet he made no move to fight as he just wanted to live, his life meant something back then, but now he wasn't sure he felt the same, he was captured by the enemy and he could only imagine what that meant. He was lead to a torch lit room where he was soon strapped to a table by his wrists, ankles arms, and legs. A blindfold was placed across his eyes, and he was in darkness once again, the fear of being alone was toying with his sanity, he wasn't sure what they had in mind for him, but whatever it was, it wasn't good._

_Intruding hands glided along his figure, in places that he would rather leave untouched, they were violating his body, as they had already violated his personal space. In torture there was no worse action then violating someone, he had never seen the results of the action himself, but he had heard about it and that was why he wanted to go to war._

_But when he had gone to war he was no older that 18 if he was even that old, he was merely a boy, and perhaps that was why they had taken an interest in him. The other soldiers in his brigade were a lot older, some where even old enough to be his father. But there was one boy who had joined the war along with Guy, Thomas, and he appeared to be no older than Gisborne, they had also gotten along well, but there was no way of knowing if he was among the dead or the living._

_As the hands of foreigners continued to invade the most private of spaces on Gisborne's body, another man was brought in and he too was young. Guy could hear the shuffling of feet beyond those who were circling him as a hunter would its prey. He preyed that what he assumed was coming was only a wild assumption, but somehow he just knew his guess was right._

_Thomas cast a glance over at Guy who had at least a dozen people around him, violating his person he was horrified to learn that Guy was still alive and yet suffering such pain. He also saw that he was blindfolded, these men where dedicated to seeing every living thing suffer, only there was a sick method behind their madness, that civilized people would not understand._

"_Guy." He called out,_

_Gisborne then tried to lift his head to at least show his friend that he was still alive and heard him, but a vice-like hand soon secured his neck, and slammed his head against the wooden table, and a finger was placed across his lips in a milk curdling, hushing manner. Guy soon heard Thomas protesting to the force he was subjected to, as he was also strapped in the same manner as Guy on a table._

_Only when that was completed Guy soon felt the intruders leave him, he thought it was over but it was far from it, because his table was soon elevated, and turned till Guy was poised vertically, still at least a foot from the solid ground. He hung painfully from his restraints, and it wasn't long until he heard chains being clanked together, but what he didn't know what was going on._

_Chains were soon attached to a router on the spinning table, and a large blunt toothed cog, that was activated when someone cranked a hand device. And soon Guy heard screaming coming from in front of him, he knew that it was Thomas they were torturing only he didn't know what they were doing._

_And soon he didn't even know from which direction the creaming came, because a single Saracen operated the hand device, and Guy was sent spinning. The tones of Thomas's screaming was altered as Gisborne was spun repeatedly, and soon the feeling of nausea washed over him, only along with it came fear, and sorrow._

_Fear because as he spun his imagination was running free like wildfire, because even though he was only in the war for a short time, he had seen enough dead men, some whole or in pieces, and now he was captured by the people who did this. And because he imagined these men to be reaching out to him, lying in wait to seize him and drag him down to hell where surely things could only get worse._

_Sorrow because his friend was being used as an instrument of torture while being tortured, it was clearly noticeable that they only cared about Guy. But what was their purpose? What were they doing? And why were they doing it? He had heard stories of the Alshra Jan, and that they killed their victims in a most horrible way. But it appeared they didn't want to kill him, and if they didn't why did they want him alive? What was he to them in some master plan?_

_The spinning soon stopped and so did the screaming, but by that time Guy was extremely sick, his constitution hadn't kicked in yet, even though he had been in the army for a while now, and he resented it. When it had finished he was untied, where he soon fell the three foot drop to the stone flooring, the blindfold still in place._

_He dared not touch it incase it meant that something bad would happen, so he remained in the fear of darkness, but when he was jolted into an upright position the blindfold was removed, his face burning from how fast it was pulled off. The spectacle before he was a sad one, as his friend had now had some of his eternal organs removed from his body, how anyone could do something so sick was beyond him. _

_He wanted to cry but he didn't dare, he had no way of knowing what these people were like, and the last thing he wanted was to excite the savages further. The only thing that shocked him more than what they did to him was that most of his capturers were female and that was just sick in itself._

_He was then grabbed by the arms and dragged over to the blood covered body of his friend, and that was it, which was all he needed before a single tear ran down his cheek, he resented it._

"_No Guy…you stay strong…escape." Thomas reasoned,_

"_But what about you?" Guy asked,_

"_I am going to die here…for our King, but you see to it…that no matter what, anyone like this pays for their crimes." He pleaded, as a last request,_

"_How touching." A woman began, "Moments like these always made me want to throw up…now kill him." She ordered,_

"_I'd rather die." Gisborne retorted,_

"_Well unfortunately we need you." She said, _

_She then grabbed his hands and thrust them into his friends wounds instantly covering him in blood, Thomas cried out in pain and it made Gisborne's stomach churn._

"_No!" He yelled in protest before he grabbed the woman's dagger from her waist band and brought it down as hard as he could over his friends heart, "I will avenge you." He vowed, _

_The woman back handed him and he stumbled backwards into the hands of the awaiting Saracen's, the lights soon went out as the blindfold that he had previously worn was returned around his eyes. He was slammed against the table he had once been strapped to, and his arms were thrust into the air and restrained securely yet again._

"_Bad move boy…now you will see the power of the Alshra Jan." The lead woman said evilly,_

"_Do your worst you will never break me." Guy offered defiantly,_

"_Oh, believe me we intended to whether we had your permission or not." She assured,_

_And it was at that moment in which the table was turned back horizontally, and the torture they were about to subject him to, was slow and painful, and if practiced over a long period of time one would lose their sanity. There was a large cast iron vat above Guy that he had not noticed, that filtered into a funnel, which filtered into a small dropped that released a single drop of liquid every second, that would fall onto a precise area of the forehead._

_But before this was commenced a new strap of leather that wasn't used before was tied securely across his head to make sure that he didn't interfere with the process. With the first single drop that fell, after a Saracen activated it, some of it splashed onto Guy's blindfold, and from what he could see due to the candle light casting a golden glow on the white material, he soon realized horrifyingly that it wasn't water. But a much thicker red descendant, blood._

_The blood of thousands was literally now on his head in the most grotesque way imaginable, "We'll be back in just under an hour, try not to lose your sanity until we come back." She mocked, as what little light there was, was soon snuffed out leaving Guy in darkness,_

_Time slowly clocked by and as it did his face was beginning to resemble someone who had been cut multiple times, as the blood chose many creases in his face that it wished to follow. He could feel the blood soaking into his hair, and when it dried it would become matted together, after the first few minutes the constant dripping was just annoying. _

_But as time continued to tick by he became agitated, and nervous, he began to hear voices that were not real, and he began to see things through blinded eyes. They picked at his brain, and tormented him, he began to shake due to fear, but that didn't stop the constant dripping to his forehead, and things were only getting worse._

_He began to struggle against his restraints, they began digging into his flesh but he continued, causing a loss in circulation, but he just wanted the taste of freedom once more. He had lost all sense of direction and wasn't sure if he was actually stationary because he felt as if he was spinning head over heels, and sideways._

_By the time the Saracens returned he was to far gone to realize that they were in the same room that he was, so without a word they turned off the dripping, and untied his restraints, only to drag him on weak knees, back to the cell he had recently occupied. They hadn't even bothered to take off the blindfold, and when he was alone in his cell he was to distressed to concern himself with it, his hands that were covered in Thomas's blood had started to go crusty. _

_And his hair was a sticky mess of raven lock's entwined with the crimson color of blood, he managed to crawl across the floor and back to the corner he was huddled in before they tortured him. He pulled his knees close to his chest, the images of his ordeal echoing in his head, refusing to leave him in peace even though he was safe enough by himself._

_His uniform that bore the King's emblem was faded and covered with blood that was not his own, he preyed that the King would send men to come to his rescue but like before he feared that his prayer would fall on deaf ears as usual. What kind of a man would he be when he was granted the gift of freedom, would he be the man he once was, or would his traumatic past always peg him down?_

_No matter what he was going to leave behind death was the release he demanded, only he wasn't that much of a coward to take the easy way out, if he was going to die he wanted to die a hero, but he was already dead on the inside. If they decided to seize him tomorrow there was no way he would just take it, he was going to make a stand and kill as many of these people as he could, even if he would be killed himself, he would have died fighting._

_By the next morning he hair was a hardened mess of knots that clung together from blood, and yet the blindfold remained over his eyes, because he was perhaps to afraid of what would face him when he took it off. But soon he found that even if he had taken it off it would be put right back to where it started,, as the Saracen's soon cam rushing into the cell, tying his hands, as well as gagging him, something was up._

_There was once again the sound of shrills, that one would expect to hear in a battle, and soon even the sound of clanking steel could be heard through the fog of his own mind. But after a few minutes of the deathly tune and all was silent, there were no noises even the voices in his head that had plagued him since the day before held their breath until the cause of the silence was discovered._

_Soon there was the sound of a door opening and people silently filtered into the dungeon, Guy soon heard them talking amongst themselves in his native language, English. He shuffled across the floor, because he wasn't sure if these people were friend or enemy, but his shuffling was heard by one of the men and he soon lead others towards the noise, and it wasn't long until they found Guy's crumpled body in the dim lighting of the room._

"_Oh my god, there's a survivor from the regiment that went missing." One said, as he fumbled with keys that were soon inserted into the lock,_

_The door swung open and the man walked over to Gisborne, and placed a hand on him, only to have the boy jerk away violently in fear, a muffled cry was heard through the gag and the man reached to remove it, but Guy flinched further away, sensing that someone was close to him._

"_It's all right…I am your King Henry, and I have come to rescue you." He assured, as he pulled away the gag and the blindfold, only to have Guy stare at him with the highest level of fear,_

"_It's all right I'm not going to hurt you you're safe now." He assured, as he reached over to untie Gisborne's hands, and when he had he lifted him to his feet,_

_By this time Guy hadn't been fed for three days, and even before than he had a lean frame, but the excess loss of sustenance caused him to look gaunt, and a deathly pale, as he had not seen the sun in a while._

"_What's your name?" Henry asked,_

"…_Guy…Guy of Gisborne." Guy replied shakily,_

"_Are you all right?" He asked,_

"_Thomas…they forced me to kill him." Guy nearly sobbed, _

_He held out his hands exposing the blood that covered them in the newly acquired torchlight, but it wasn't his hands that had Henry concerned it was the amount of blood that was covering the lads face._

"_You will be rewarded for your bravery, and a servant will be ordered to look after you for as long as you choose to stay here." The King said kindly,_

_Gisborne was then lead out of the darkened rooms and into the blinding light of the sun, but he didn't even seem to notice as he was lead by the King to the awaiting camels, so they would not draw suspicion, not even the flag bearers were there. For the next seven years Guy remained with the King, but he never did any fighting, until one day there was a raid on the camp, it was then out of seven years that Guy began to fight like a true warrior._

_The men who had attacked the King were certainly Saracen and when he heard the warning signal, he grabbed a sword and raced out into the battlefield. He had knocked down at least a dozen warriors, as once while displaying kicks, parries, attacks, and duckings, along with a few sneaky maneuvers that he had picked up over time._

_Everyone especially the King were surprised at his sudden come back, and at that moment on he realized that he could no longer hide in the darkness of his past, and that he had to avenge his friend like he had promised. And so after three more years of loyal service, a mere wound prohibited him from continuing his crusade, so he was sent back to England by the King to find a life for himself, as there was still time._

"_But my lord." He protested,_

"_Now Guy you know that I have to send you back to England to recover, we have to many men wounded here in camp already, go with my blessing and try to start anew." He explained,_

"_I won't stop fighting for you." Gisborne promised,_

"_I know you won't that is why you were my favorite soldier, I will always admire and remember your courage and bravery." The King promised in return,_

"_Thank you my lord." Guy said, with a bow before he left with an awaiting caravan to take him to the dock's,_

_When he arrived back on the shores of England he was glad to be home, even though France was his real home, when he was traveling to Nottingham, he met a man along the way who seemed to be well off. He hailed the man to ask him a question._

"_If someone wanted to start anew where would one go?" He asked,_

"_Just keep travelling east, that's were I made my wealth but now I am branching out, if the god's will it then maybe you can also find the prosperity I have found." The stranger said,_

"_Thank you." Guy said gratefully, as he continued on his way,_

_When he had reached Nottingham like he recently intended, he found that there was a job opening at the castle there, and with his war history he might just be what the sheriff was looking for. When he met the sheriff, he found an old man, dressed in completely back attire, and after their meeting Guy soon told the complete story of his life._

"_You are just the man I am looking for, and I am just the man you are looking for…don't you see it's perfect with my help you can rise to power, and see to it that the people who hurt you are hurt in the same way." Vaisey crooned,_

"_I don't want to repeat what they did to me I just want to make them pay in my own way." Guy explained,_

"_Exactly what I mean, when you become my Leftennant you can have anything you want, money, lands, title, and power." He said, emphasizing the last word of his sentence,_

"_I would like the deed to Loxley manor." Guy requested,_

"_Consider it done Loxley manor is now yours." Vaisey agreed,_

"_But what about the legal technicalities?" Gisborne asked,_

"_Oh don't worry about that as soon as I send a message, Loxley might as well be handed to you on a silver platter." Vaisey assured,_

_And even though things began to look up for him, it only went downhill from there._

**Hope you enjoyed leave a review!**_  
><em>


	14. Not Over

**Hi here is the upload to the story I hope you all enjoy, poor Gisborne he thinks it's all over but it's not it's only just beginning. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14,

Not Over,

And that was why he had such an urge to escape from the mine to find freedom, because he had been there once before. Only had hadn't broken then and he didn't want to break due to a stupid man who believed he was the big 'I am'. He had been in that position once but thanks to Djaq he was now on the side of right, and just behavior, instead of the side that wanted total control, which would cause chaos getting there.

At some point during the night Djaq had come into Guy's room to wake him, as Robin wanted to get back to Loxley, Guy wanted to get back just as fast but he wasn't sure Djaq, or Marian for that matter would let him. Djaq shook him awake, but he startled her when he jolted back into the land of the living, he placed a comforting hand on his waist to stop the sudden pain that burned there, as he looked into her face.

"What?" He asked wearily,

"Robin wants me to wake you so we can get back to Loxley as soon as possible." She said,

"At this hour of the night?" Guy asked, as he rose to his feet with Djaq's help, although he was extremely grateful to her for waking him up,

"It is not night anymore it is nearly dawn, there is just a bit of cloud cover that makes it appear darker than it is." She explained, as she placed his leather jacket over his shoulder's and led him out of the room and into the clearing in front of the house where everyone else was waiting for him,

"I apparently didn't get the memo." Guy apologized teasingly,

He examined those who were already in the saddle, Much was tired but tried not to show it as he wanted to be as alert as his master, John was wide awake like an owl, and so was Djaq, Marian was tired and that was clearly visible. But it also could have been because she was worried about him, Allen on the other hand did nothing to hide the fact that he was tired because, he was bent over in his saddle resting his head on his forearm, which was propped up by the saddle horn. Will however was also ready for the trip as he was wide awake too, it appeared that even though they lived in the forest not everyone was a morning person, only Will, Djaq, and John seemed to match Robin and remain as vigilant as an owl in the wee hours of the morning.

"Just wanted to keep you on your toes Gisborne, after all if we are to work together you have to be ready for anything." Robin teased,

"Well I would have been ready for anything if Djaq hadn't of given me something to help me…sleep." Guy said, pausing because he wanted to use another adjective to describe what he had been through but decided not to,

"Well Gisborne climb into the saddle then and let's get a move on." Robin ordered,

"I'd gladly break a few of your ribs so you could see if you felt the same way about a horse at the moment like I do." He offered, continuing in Robin's teasing,

Djaq was about to offer him a hand into the saddle, buy nevertheless Guy swung himself up with a grunt through gritted teeth, it felt as if he had been kicked by his horse repeatedly. Once he was in the saddle he buttoned his jacket and waited for Djaq to mount, when she was in the saddle, Robin nudged his horse into motion, and the others soon followed.

Due to Guy's condition the caterpillar of riders soon walked their horses in the direction of Nottingham, with the slaves riding in the very back keeping to themselves. Gisborne recalled what he had promised them, and after all the things they had done for him it didn't seem like enough, but what more could he do than free them from slavery, and give them money, which allowed them to travel home.

The trip to Nottingham was slow and for Guy painful, because with every rocking motion his horse made, it increased the pain in his chest, the trip was also very silent and no one made an attempt at starting a conversation. Marian had dropped back to ride beside Guy, and even though it was early she could still throw him that smile which said it all, before he wasn't sure if it was real, but now he knew it was.

Not even she wanted to start a conversation with him which was strange because surely there were things that she wished to find out about him. Perhaps the only reason she was riding with him was so that she could monitor his condition, and if that was the case, he worked harder to make it look like he was all right, because he hated showing his weakness, especially with her.

Even though she had consented to be his wife, Gisborne wasn't completely convinced that their betrothal would end in a wedding, because he knew that she didn't entirely love every side of him. And there was still the side that had to carry out the things that Vaisey wanted him to do, and if she was going to marry him, she was going to marry that side of him as well.

After a while Marian couldn't resist commenting on the heartbroken look that Guy had to offer his face clearly visible in the light of the barely risen sun, she realized it wasn't from the pain and so something had to be tormenting him. Finally she spoke up.

"Guy what's wrong?" She asked,

"…Marian…are you sure you want to marry me?" Guy asked, after working out how he was going to say this,

"What?" Marian asked shocked by his question,

"Surely Robin would suite your needs better, he is a man who fights for King and Country, above all else." Guy offered,

"And you Guy of Gisborne, are a man who puts those he loves first, before all else, you are devoted, kind, brave, and loyal." Marian informed,

"You're wrong I am a cold heartless man who has killed many people at the sheriff's whim, and has tried to kill my own king." Guy corrected,

"No your not, there is a good man buried underneath that stony exterior, a side that you cannot show or the sheriff would step on you and degrade you like he always does." Marian protested, as Guy shot her a glance that showed he had no idea that she knew how the sheriff treated him,

"You do realize that while I work under Vaisey I can't just say no…I have to do what he orders me to do." Gisborne explained,

"Surely there are ways to get around it." Marian reasoned,

"With taxes maybe but if he wants me to arrest someone what am I meant to do?" Guy asked as if he was clueless on the matter, and was begging for help,

"Whenever you have someone in the dungeons, get word to Robin allow him to come and recue whoever it is that the sheriff is insistent on hurting, then he can get them to safety and the sheriff will be none the wiser." Marian explained,

"Marian if I allow Robin to snatch everyone as soon as they are imprisoned, I would fall under suspicion, or the sheriff would suspect there was a spy, and then the suspicion would fall on you." Guy said,

"Surely the sheriff can't be that proactive in a few short weeks that it would cause suspicion at all." Marian reasoned, Guy shot her another look that meant the sheriff was capable of anything,

"Well even if that was the case surely he would not suspect you after everything that you have done for him in the past." She continued,

"Marian returning with you in my company is already risky enough…for you that is." Guy explained,

"Why?" Marian asked,

"Like I have told you, I was sent on a mission by the sheriff to recruit men that would fight against the King, he has already punished you for your outspokenness do you think he would give you a second chance before he decided to throw you in the dungeons due to mere suspicion?" Guy asked,

"He cannot do that he has no proof of the crime he would like to pin on me." Marian protested,

"This is one thing that no even you seem to understand Marian, if the sheriff wants to do something he will do it and when he has there is nothing anyone can do about it." Guy explained, he was hoping that finally she would understand how much danger he would soon be in,

"If I decide to defy him by not going along with whatever it is Vaisey wants then he could easily brush me aside and get someone else to do what he wants…and in the end he will still have his way." He continued,

"We have to put a stop to his reign of tyranny surely there is a way to get Prince John off the thrown." Marian devised, but Guy didn't like the way she said that, because it usually meant she was going to do something reckless,

"Marian you have to leave the scheming to me now that I'm working with hood; I won't take you falling into the hands of danger again." Guy ordered,

"Just because I have to stay out of your business it doesn't mean the Nightwatchman has to." Marian said,

"The Nightwatchman has to stop to, what if the sheriff catches you or worse kills you." Guy reasoned,

"The only one who is sent to catch the Nightwatchman is you and I am sure you won't kill me." Marian pointed out,

"That's not the point; what if you were ever stabbed by a guard, or shot by an archer…I would never forgive myself for allowing you to continue in the charade." Guy protested, there was a pause while Marian devised a choice comeback,

"The same goes for me to Guy." She said finally,

"What do you mean?" He asked, unsure of what she was stating,

"If you are going to marry me, than you marry all of me, even the side which is the Nightwatchman." She explained,

"Marian this is different." Guy protested,

"How?" Marian asked, leaving Guy at a loss for words,

"Because if I was eve found out to be in league with hood the punishment I would sustain before death would be bearable, but because you are a woman if you were ever caught…well I don't want to think about it." Guy dismissed,

"You have pointed out only mere if's there is no reality in your statements." Marian said,

"Marian."

"Guy…you have to let me help you, to help England." Marian said, as a final,

"All right." Guy agreed,

The feeling of lightheadedness and nausea washed over him as his vision began to swim in the waters of open space, causing to give up the argument. Djaq obviously hadn't noticed it but he could defiantly feel the lump on his head where he had come in contact with something, in the last few days, and this was causing him to sway slightly in his saddle, it also caused his horse to shift uncomfortable, due to his rider's movement.

Guy placed a hand to his head trying to clear the Mel de mere motion his vision had taken, it caused his stomach to churn and make him feel as though he could throw up, and this time masking it wasn't going to help him any. Marian soon noticed that Guy was hunched over in his saddle so she pulled her horse and Guy's to a stop, before she called out to Robin making him stop.

Marian placed a hand on Guy's back in comfort, as Robin circled his horse in their direction Djaq soon joined him and they trotted towards the now extremely unstable Guy of Gisborne. All three riders had concerned expressions on their faces, as they noticed him changing from a tan color to a pale white, he tried to focus on the people around him but the harder he strained the worse he felt so he screwed his eyes closed.

Djaq began to look him over form head to toe, trying to distinguish why he was now bent over in his saddle, it was then that she realized what she had missed the first time she examined him.

"He has a lump on the back of his head, I must have missed it when I examined him before, the blood has dried around it, I do not understand how I could have missed it." Djaq explained, although she was clearly in denial,

"Guy how do you feel?" She asked,

Despite the huge wave of pain that radiated through his skull like a drum, his stomach refused to grant him peace as well, because the more noise he heard the worse he felt, and the sicker he became. Djaq and Robin dismounted helping Guy out of the saddle, and that did it, the small distance from him to the ground, was all he needed before he dropped on his knees, one hand keeping him almost on fours, while the other hand held his stomach.

The sound of dry retching soon reached the poised riders, and they didn't bother to turn and discover what was going on behind them, instead Djaq crouched beside Guy and placed a hand on his back, while he continued to heave uselessly. After a while he leaned back against Robin's arm that he held out offering small comfort to a man who was so recently an enemy, it was welcomed immensely.

Guy's hands were now clutching his chest and stomach in a painful gesture, his chest aching due to the sudden movement; his hands shook in tiny spasms caused by the relentless purging of nothingness. Marian was now on her feet and crouch beside Gisborne as well holding a water bottle, his breathing was shallow but controlled, and his eyes remained closed in a calm expression, because he wasn't sure if it was safe to open them.

Finally he chanced it, slowly opening them he stared straight ahead blinking occasionally to become accustomed to the vivid spectrum of light that he didn't recall leaving for the darkness he chose. As his vision shifted from a foggy haze to that of a somewhat clear view he noticed all the people who were starring at him concernedly, including Marian as she handed Djaq the water bottle.

She unscrewed the lid and gently placed it to his lips, and with Robin's help to prop up his head, he took a mouthful of water only to spit it out seconds later to rise his mouth. But the second time she offered him water, he took it in small sips to ensure that it wouldn't decide to evacuate his body any time soon.

When all that remained was a slight shaking of his hands and a massive stomach ache, he lifted himself with Robin's help to a more vertical sitting position. Cocking one brow and showing his gritted teeth through the corner of his mouth as he did so, when he had finished Djaq was the first to speak.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked,

"Not that much better right now, no." He replied dryly,

"Do you want to rest for a few minutes here?" Robin asked,

After recovering from the initial shock of Robin offering to stop on his account, he decided that they should push on.

"No I don't need to rest." He replied, once again disguising most of his vulnerability,

"Can you stand?" Marian asked, still skeptical, so with Robin's help again, which was just getting weird, he rose to his feet slowly gripping Robin's forearm, as he did the same,

"Yeah." He exhaled as he rose,

Giving himself a few minutes for composure, he then turned toward his horse, but this time he was capable of swinging into his own saddle without anyone's help, especially not Robin's. Once he mounted everyone else did the same, and as Robin took the head of the group once again, the group of riders resumed their snake-like movement.

**Might be rather short but I hope you liked it regardless. Review!**


	15. Home Is Where The Friends Are

**Hi, I know once again I am tardy to the party but here is the next chapter anywho.**

Chapter 15,

Home Is Where The Friends Are,

It was about noon when they were finally in the heart of Sherwood Forest, and most of Robin's men let out deep breaths after inhaling the woody smell of their home. But Guy on the other hand was slinking lower and lower into his saddle, never had he imagined that one tiny knock to the head could cause him so much discomfort, he had a new light now shining on the matter.

He was now forming an elongated tail to the snake of riders before him, because the more he drifted in and out of unconsciousness, the more the horse slowed to allow his rider to stay in the saddle. Marian had left him to join Robin at the head of the convoy, as they were discussing ideas and plans, he wasn't sure if they were talking about him or England.

But a few moments later and it didn't matter what was being said, because he once again drifted into unconsciousness, only this time he stayed there, and finally slipped from his horse, to land in a soft bed of leaves. Further down the track Marian looked back to see how Guy was faring but when she did he was nowhere to be found, so she instantly slapped a hand on Robin's forearm in panic.

"What?"

"Guy he's not behind us anymore." Marian exclaimed,

"What?" Was all Robin could offer again,

"What you mean he left us, just like that?" Allen demanded,

"I don't think he left willingly." Much said, as he shot Allen a warning look,

"Much is right he could have fallen off his horse for some reason." Robin agreed, while Allen whined inside of his head,

"What are you going to do if he has fallen off his horse?" Marian asked,

"We'll have to take him to our camp...until he get better" Robin replied,

"What?" John protested, "This is Gisborne we're talking about remember."

"Yes the same Gisborne who has decided to aid us in our fight against Prince John and the sheriff." Robin explained,

"We don't know that for sure." John continued,

"Enough John this is my final word, we take him to the camp...if he has fallen off his horse and can't continue, for all we know he could just be taking his time" Robin said as a final, "Everyone turn your horses and follow me." He ordered,

As they retraced the direction in which they had come it wasn't long until they found Gisborne's horse without him, then further down the track, they found him lying sideways almost on his face, in a bed of leaves. Robin, Djaq, and Marian jumped from their saddles and to the ground, quickly surrounding Gisborne; Robin turned his limp body over to find that he was no longer in the land of the living.

"The lump on his head must be worse than I thought to cause him this much trouble, he needs to rest." Djaq explained,

"All right it's decided we take him to the camp so he can rest, before you take him back to Nottingham." Robin said, as he gestured towards Marian identifying the 'you' he intended,

So grabbing him under the shoulders and knees, Robin handed him up to a reluctant little John who then sat behind the saddle so he could place Guy in the saddle making the job of keeping him upright easier. The trip to camp was cautious, but they finally arrived and everyone was happy to be back, John then handed Gisborne back to Robin who then placed Guy in his own bed.

After that Djaq turned him over so that she could now dress the slowly healing whip marks on his back, thankfully they hadn't started bleeding when he fell from the horse, so she lathered them in an antiseptic, which would also help with the pain. Hours had passed and Robin along with his gang Djaq, and Marian, were sitting down to a meal that Much had just prepared, and it wasn't long until the aroma floated over to where Guy was resting. Much had crouched next to Guy, who was at least a good ten foot away from where the others ate, as they did not want to disturb him, his dreams had yet again taken a turn for the worst, and Much watched him as he flinched and twitched from what Robin had said was haunting him. Only this time his dream was cut short before the Saracen's could place him on the table, his fear broke him from his sleep and he quickly jolted awake, in panic.

He briefly stared up at the tarp roof that was above him before he noticed that someone was nearby, he turned his head fearfully to see that Much was crouching just mere feet from where he was lying. For a while Guy merely stared at Much still tormented by his latest replaying of the sad tale that took place just over ten years ago from this day.

"Acre?" Much asked,

"What?" Guy asked groggily,

"Acre." Much replied innocently,

"What about it?" Guy asked, claiming ignorance,

"It's all right Robin told me and I understand." Much assured,

In an instant Gisborne was up from his bedding and on top of Much, grabbing him by the collar before he pulled him out of view from the others, even though Much could see how much pain Guy's actions were causing him, he also saw fear.

"If you tell a single man or woman of what Robin has told you I swear I will kill you despite the agreement we have come to…do you understand?" Guy demanded, as he grimaced painfully his grip on Much's collar unwavering despite that fact,

"I understand." Much assured,

Guy then threw him down and moved away from him finally he placed a hand to his waist cursing his injuries under his breath; Much rose to his feet and straightened himself looking down at Guy who was clearly in pain.

"Ah…the gang are having their midday meal, you're, ah…welcome to join us if you like." Much offered, Guy's warning still ringing in his ears,

After a short while of silence passed, Much then offered Gisborne his hand though fearful to help him up, Guy grabbed him by the forearm and slowly rose to his feet, still holding Much tightly he moved within a few inches of his face.

"You have nothing to fear…as long as you stay away from my bad side." Guy said, a sarcastic smile coming to rest on his lips in a half cock,

"Right." Much agreed, as they separated,

He allowed Gisborne to lead the way to the main tent, quite happy with his position now that he knew Gisborne was still to be feared even though he was wounded. Robin and the rest of the group bar the slaves turned to look at him approaching gingerly with Much tailing in the rear, once the two arrived Much wandered into the kitchen and fixed Guy a plate of what the others ate.

"This is your camp?" Guy asked in disbelief, as Much handed him a plate full of some kind of meat stew, with a quart of bread that looked all to familiar,

"Yeah, why?" Robin asked,

"I just thought that skilled outlaws like you would have come up with a better camp by now." Guy mocked playfully,

"Well what did you expect Gisborne the Taj Mahal…we've only been out here for several months?" Robin demanded, offended by Gisborne's criticism,

"Do you know if there are suitable fish to catch around here Loxley?" Guy asked,

"What?" Robin demanded, now screwing up his face in a 'what the heck' look,

"Because I caught a real good one at the moment." Gisborne said, refusing to hold in his glee for a moment longer, but he withdrew from bursting out in laughter, at the sight of Robin's face,

"Very funny Gisborne." Robin said dryly, now that he understood he's intentions,

"I'm still a little shocked by the state of your camp though…I expected that with Will around you would have come up with something far better than this." He admitted, as he sat on a long bench like the one at the mine, beside Robin,

"You're quite welcome to try and make a suitable camp out here yourself and show us what we did wrong if you want to." Robin offered,

"I would but the woods have never really been my thing, Nottingham is wild enough for me with one big ogre already, and besides I'm not in the mood with my condition." Guy dismissed, as he began to dig into the meal Much handed him with a sense of dignity,

"What's this Gisborne…Playing on your condition are we?" Robin taunted,

"My offer is still open Loxley." Guy said without looking at Robin, as he savored the taste of the dish which to his amazement was actually quite delicious,

"I'll take a rain check." Robin responded, as he knew to what offer Gisborne was referring to,

"So where is it?" Guy asked after pausing looking up from his plate,

"Where's what?" Robin asked,

"Where's your stash…don't lie about it because everyone knows you can't just steal all the food you give to the poor." Guy explained,

"Why do you want to see it?" Robin asked curiously,

"Now Loxley the first thing about a friendship is that you shouldn't keep secrets from each other, I didn't from you and it appears you didn't keep mine from Much so fairs fair." Guy said with a slightly irritable expression when he mentioned Much,

"All right it's right behind you." Robin said, Guy looked behind him and saw a simple chest that no doubt had been stolen,

"You keep it in there?" Guy asked, looking at Robin again,

"Yeah, why?"

"Never mind you all trust each other don't you forget I asked." Guy dismissed, even though he never really knew what true loyalty was, because he only had Vaisey for a reference and that wasn't the loyalty he wanted anymore,

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, and after that Much cleared the table as Robin and the others walked out of the tent like shelter, Guy pulled Robin away from the others so he could talk privately.

"Would it be too much trouble if I left the slaves with you?" He asked sincerely,

"Why?" Robin asked,

"Well it's bad enough Marian insists on accompanying me back to Nottingham, but if I had a trail of shabby looking foreigners following me as well the sheriff would defiantly take them into custody to work in another mine." Guy explained, his voice wasn't like anything Robin would have expected coming from Guy but it was a good change and he relished it,

"All right what did you promise them?" Robin asked,

"I told them that I would provide them money and a safe trip to Quirkleys, and after that they were free to do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't show themselves in Nottingham." Gisborne answered,

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" Robin asked,

"What?"

"Became my friend so that when you owed someone you could get me to pay your debt." Robin replied,

"You say you help the poor, well are they any better than the poor in my opinion they couldn't be worse off, they're in a foreign land where they don't speak the language, apart from Djaq and Mohammed. And all there family is about…what three months away?" Guy pointed out, now joining in on the help the poor scheme,

"Since when have you cared about others Gisborne?" Robin asked skeptically,

"Since the moment I saw Vaisey for what he is…even though he took me in and sheltered me under his wing when I returned from the war, I can't see him the same way I did when I first met him Robin he…he knows." Guy managed,

"He knows what happened to you in the Holy Land?" Robin asked shocked that Gisborne would reveal something like that unless he once trusted Vaisey,

"Robin there is something that I haven't told you yet." Guy said, he was instantly saddned by going over the covered grave again,

"What's that?" Robin asked, his voice now sincere as he saw Guy's mood change,

"After the first few weeks that I served under him I noticed that he had changed, at first my jobs were simple but soon they became important and played a major role in how the villager's lives would be affected. I was asked to attend the first council of nobles and like you I was horrified, and so I spoke up to the sheriff, and made it known how unjust his ideas on taxes were and how they changed from basic to unjust." Guy explained,  
>"Then what?" Robin urged,<p>

"After the council all the nobles were proud of what I had done, and they told me so, because I single handedly made Vaisey leave the tax amounts remain where they were. He had stormed out of the great hall long before any of the nobles or I did, but when I did leave to find him I searched his quarters, where I found him not in a very good mood." He continued,

**Today revelations, Tomorrow the story. ;)**


	16. I Pray You Never Meet

**Hi here is the next chapter sorry for the delay, but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16,

I Pray You Never Meet,

"_What do you think you are doing Gisborne?" He demanded,_

"_My lord with all do respect what you were trying to do was wrong beyond measure." I explained,_

"_You obviously do not understand your position in this castle 'Sir Guy' because if you did you would realize that crossing me would be the biggest mistake in your life." Vaisey screamed, emphasizing my name,_

"_I can not stand by and see you tax the villagers into the dust." I said standing my ground,_

"_One more word out of you 'Sir Guy' and you will never stand up to me again." He warned, still emphasizing,_

"_And what could a man like you possible do to make me follow you in this reign of tyranny?" I asked, seemingly unafraid of the sheriff for the moment,_

"_Oh, oh my dear boy you have no idea what a man like me can do." He said, in a somewhat hushed voice, finding myself detesting the conversation I made to leave, but guards waited just outside the door to prohibit my departure,_

"_What's the meaning of this?" I demanded,_

"_It's time you saw that a man like me can be worse that any Saracen you would ever happen to meet." He said, I was getting the sinking feeling that my outspokenness wasn't going to be excused,_

"_You wouldn't dare lay a hand on me." I said,_

"_Oh believe me that won't be the only thing I'm going to lay on you." He sneered, "Take him to the dungeons and show him our finest…in the new room I just had installed I think, should be interesting. A clue…no." He ordered,_

"I was then taken to the dungeons where later the sheriff visited me only that's not what it would be called in most perspectives…he had harnessed the power of energy" Guy continued,

"_So our little Guy thinks he can speak against his superior does he?" Vaisey asked, as he circled me like a hunter would it's prey, I hung from the roof of the room by chains around my wrists, my feet where at least a foot from the ground,_

"_You'll never get me to do what you want not now that I know what you are; you only want to use me as your pawn in a chess game." I said,_

"_Very well put Gisborne, but very wrong…you will do what I want you too." He said, but I merely laughed,_

"_You see there is a level to how much one can sustain, and with power combined with a creative mind like mine the bar is lowered down a level." He rambled on, until he stopped at something covered by a cloth,_

"_You see the bracelets that are keeping you where you are, are attached to a couple of friends I would most enjoy sharing with you, because I am not ht only one who can thrash out when provoked." He explained although_

"I had no idea what he was talking about for all I knew he could have been speaking another language, but I soon discovered what he was talking about with a bit more explanation, and the removing of the cloth."

"Then what?" Robin nearly demanded,

"This isn't a novel you know it's about me." Guy reminded,

"I know I just want to know what kind of a man Vaisey really is." Robin assured,

_He whipped off the cloth with one hand revealing a tank of water that had an eel inside swimming around trying to find a way out._

"_Is that as good as you can do Vaisey…freak me out with a little eel?" I taunted,_

"_No far from it this little eel isn't the ordinary creature you see swimming about in the pond at Loxley no I got this imported especially for anyone who became unusually annoying only I didn't think you were going to be the first man who would volunteer." He admitted,_

"_So what your game Sheriff?" I asked,_

"_Well dear boy there's a length of wire connecting your bracelets to the tank, after I stir up this little creature it will emit a shock that will then course through your body, a short burst but most certainly will hurt." He assured, as he grabbed a wooden stick from beside the tank,_

"_Aren't you worried about feeling the shock as well sheriff?" I asked,_

"_Not to fear wood apparently doesn't go well with whatever they do." So he poked at it with the stick and it wasn't long until I felt a shock surge through my body,_

"_Is that the best you can do?" I asked,_

"_No there's more of these little things…always get more than you need is what I always say." _

"Eventually the number of eels increased and the charge was more painful and it went for longer as he stirred them up longer than he had previous times, it soon became unbearable and he knew it. After that his imagination grew and soon metal lined straps were placed on different areas of my body causing more focused shock point. After he released me he acted as if nothing had happened between us, but it wasn't long until I defied him again, me general nature prohibiting me from doing anything that I didn't agree with but that's not how Vasiey saw it.

The more I defied him the worse things got, he would either use the eels or use other methods of torture that ranged from, burning, beating, or even recreating things that I had told him in the story about Acre. I eventually learnt that whatever he wanted he got, so after overhauling my attitude and changing the way I saw other people I learnt that I had to do what I had to do, to escape his fury." Guy finished,

"Why didn't you leave him?" Robin asked,

"For two reasons, the first reason because I had nowhere to go, my mother's family rejected me and my sister because she married an Englishman, reason number two is because I couldn't leave Marian, I wouldn't, because she too was under Vaisey's cruel hand and I wanted to protect her." He replied,

"So after all these years you've been waiting for a time when you could get back at him for everything he's done to you?" Robin asked,

Guy then unbuckled the bottom of his jacket and then pulled up his undershirt just above his waist so that Robin could see the area of his skin that was mutilated beyond repair, due to the things Vaisey found appealing. Guy locked onto Robin's eyes in an unrelenting stare that said everything, Robin could see how much Guy wanted revenge it had consumed him the moment Vaisey had turned his mind. Where the Saracen's had been unsuccessful, Vaisey had triumphed.

After Gisborne returned his clothing Robin then revealed his wound that Guy himself had inflicted, he looked away unaware that his action had caused so much pain.  
>"That's different." Guy protested,<p>

"How?" Robin asked,

"Because I'm sorry." Guy said in a kind manner, "The Sheriff is not."

"Now Robin will you help me?" Gisborne asked,

"All right I'll help you…but don't start taking every beggar here or I'll review my decision on your punishment." Robin warned, but Guy saw the twinkle of mischief in his eye realizing he was joking,

"Deal." Guy agreed, with a grin of pure satisfaction,

"Now you and Marian have somewhere to be if I'm correct…you don't want to keep Vaisey waiting." Robin teased,

"I'd like nothing more that to keep him waiting." Guy admitted, as John helped him onto his horse, before Guy and Marian had left Robin nodded towards him, Guy nodded back to show he understood Robin's silent message,

The sheriff would pay one day, and even if it wasn't that day or that hour, Robin and Guy would have their revenge in the form of the King coming home to England, ending his rule forever.

Not much later Guy and Marian walked their horses into the courtyard of the castle, after ordering a guard to help him down; he then walked hand in hand with Marian into the castle itself. When they had entered the great hall Vaisey sat behind a desk going over some paperwork that was no doubt from Prince John, which in itself made Guy feel satisfaction in a small quantity, because he knew the sheriff hated it.

"It's about time you got back Gisborne...What took you so long?" Vaisey asked, as he looked up from his desk briefly, "And what is she doing with you?"

"I ran into a bit of trouble but she accompanied me on the way back, we met as she was riding through the forest so I invited her to join me." Guy lied, as he allowed Marian to seat him in a chair, Vaisey noticed Guy grimacing and decided to comment,

"What happened to you Gisborne play a little too rough?" He mocked,

"I ran into a bit of trouble with the owner of a mine that I didn't even know we owned." Guy explained, as he motioned for Marian to leave and she did so,

"Do explain in English Gisborne." Vaisey crooned,

"Charles O'Conner I had a run in with him." Guy said,

"And?"

"He's dead."

"What?" Vaisey squeaked, "How did that happen?"

"I killed him." Guy replied calmly,

"You did what?" Vaisey asked, taken back for a few seconds,

"Two men jumped me and sold me as a slave to him, I tried to tell him who I was but he insisted that I was lying, and so when he tried to kill me I killed him, only it lead to me being blocked in the mine." Gisborne explained,

"And how did you get out?"

"The slaves thought that because I was one of them they should help me out… I escaped with a few broken ribs but I'll mend." Guy replied,

"And what about the mine?" The sheriff asked, more concerned for it than his Leftennant,

"It's flooded; he dug it right on top of an underground spring." Guy answered,

"That mine was the richest gold mine I've ever had." Vaisey yelled,

"Maybe in future you shouldn't keep secrets from me, and I wouldn't have had to kill Charles." Guy offered,

"Broken ribs or not Gisborne I'm the sheriff and you treat me with respect or we shall have another little session in that room I know you love." The sheriff warned, as he walked behind Guy and placed his arms around his neck,

"Tell me are you still a little tender?" Vaisey asked, as he applied pressure to Gisborne's rib cage, he screwed up his face momentarily before realizing he was letting Vaisey have the pleasure of seeing him suffer,

"Oh, oh what's the matter Gisborne does it still hurt, hmmm?" Vaisey taunted,

"With all do respect my lord I wish to retire I'm not feeling well." Guy said truthfully,

"Mmmm, you're right you do look a bit pale, perhaps you should get some rest or be checked out by a physician, because if I know Charles like I did, then you might want to make sure he didn't do anything besides beat you." The sheriff warned,

"What do you mean?" Guy asked,

"Well he does know a thing or two about exotic poisons, some that can take a few days to do any real damage." Vaisey muttered, "Well go on you can leave."

Gisborne was all too happy to leave his presence because now that he was siding with hood his rebellious nature was starting to show again, and that meant more defying and more punishing. When he left he found his group of soldiers and quickly passed orders.

"I want you men to go throughout every village and town, along with every tavern and inn, in the surrounding area, and bring me any man that has a German accent or even slightly resembles one." He barked,

"At once my lord." They acknowledged as they clattered out of his presence, Marian soon found him,

"Guy what are you doing you should be resting?" She asked,

"This business isn't for you Marian…" He sighed before continuing, "I have one last little black deed to perform before I resign." He explained,

"What's that?" She asked,

"Don't ask."

"Is the sheriff making you do this?" She questioned,

"No, I am acting on my own…Marian something happened to me a long time ago when I was young, and what I am doing is bringing the man who reiterated it to justice." Guy said, as he turned to place both his hands on her shoulders, only to stare fearfully into her eyes,

"Guy…you're not…" She broke off,

"Come with me I'll tell you about it." He said, as he took her hand kindly and led her to his chamber,

She sat down in one of the chairs by a table, and he poured her some wine which she gladly accepted, which was strange because she usually pushed away his kindness.

"So what happened?" She asked, after sipping the wine that had a sweet taste,

"When my parents had died I followed my father into the battlefield and served under King Richards father Henry, he was a fair King an allowed me to join even though I was barely 18." Guy began, "He said I was his best soldier, and he granted me a reward after my service in his guard…after I first joined my regiment was sent out on a mission where we were ambushed by the Alshra Jan and taken prisoner."

"The Alshra Jan who are they?" Marian asked,

"A group of Saracen's that I pray you never meet." Guy replied,

And after that Gisborne told Marian the full story skipping a few graphic details that would have saddened her too much, but after he finished that story he told her what the sheriff had done. And by the time he finished his story she understood what drove him to do the things that Vaisey wanted him to do, because in a way he lived in fear.

"And you stayed instead of leaving to protect me?" She asked,

"Yes I did." He replied,

"You have been through so much but yet you decided to go through it again to protect me, you care that much?" She asked,

"Yes…I didn't want him doing anything cruel to you, I figured that if I became a substitute he would leave you alone, but apparently that didn't work very well when he cut your hair." Guy answered,

"That was my own fault." She insisted,

"Yes but I should have protected you from him." Guy protested,

"There is a limit to what you can do." Marian comforted,

"That's why I need you to stop the charade with the Nightwatchman." Guy explained,

"I won't give up the Nightwatchman but I promise I will be careful." She said,

"If you must but I don't want to see you hung." Guy said, as Marian rose from her seating to walk behind him, when she did she kissed him on the cheek,

"Thank you for telling me…I realize that it must have been hard for you." She said softly,

"I figured that you deserved the truth, no matter how hard it was to hear." Guy admitted,

"My father is expecting me back at Knighton hall so I must go." She explained, as Guy rose to meet her height,

"Even though you have consented to be my wife let me court you and win your affections as the new me." He insisted, as they embraced comfortingly,

"All right." She agreed as he kissed her left hand over the ring he bought for her, before she left,

**Hope you enjoyed. Review Me!**


	17. He Didn't Know How He Knew, But he Knew

**Well this is the long awaited final chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 17,

He Didn't Know How He Knew, But he Knew,

When she left a guard entered the room letting Gisborne know that they had rounded up five men within Nottinghamshire, he then rose and followed his guard to the dungeons. The men where on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs, he instantly recognized the man who had sold him to a slave trader, only the man was drunk or at least seemed like it.

"Leave him." Guy ordered, as he pointed at Fritz, "The rest of you a free to go and I apologize for the inconvenience." He added, when the others were led away Guy walked over to Fritz and pulled his head up cruelly,

"Didn't think you would see me again did you?" He sneered,

"No…you should be dead." Fritz said in disbelief,

"Well I'm far from dead and I swear I will make you pay for what you did." Guy assured,

"No please, I beg you show mercy." He begged as he fell to his face,

"What the same mercy that you showed me?" Guy demanded, "You have no idea what my past was like and when you condemned me you condemned your life."

"Please I'll do anything."

There was a pause between them.

"All right…think yourself lucky that Marian had a chance to speak to me before I met you again…I'll let you go but I better not see you again in my life." Guy said,

Guy gave the guards a signal to let him go, but as Guy was making his way out he slipped a small dagger from his sleeve, and positioned the hilt between his index and ring finger, hiding it behind his wrist. He knew that Fritz was going to try something, he didn't know how he knew but he knew, and he was soon found to be right.

As Fritz was being led out of the dungeon he quickly turned grabbing the guard's sword, he then hurdled towards Guy ready to kill him, but Guy then turned and flicked the dagger into operation. He then administered a fatal slash at the man's throat causing him to fall short of his target, this killing was justified he had done it to protect himself.

"Get him out of here…and make sure the sheriff doesn't see you." Guy ordered, as the guards returned to his side.

He was not in the mood to find the physician when he left the castle so instead he went straight back to Loxley manor, only when he got there; there was a familiar face or two.

"Hood didn't expect to see you here or you either Djaq for that matter." Guy admitted,

"Just wanted to make sure you got back all right, Djaq was telling me that besides joining our gang, and apart from your knock on the head there might be something else wrong with you." Robin explained,

"Like what?" Guy demanded weakly,

"You may have been poisoned." Djaq interrupted,

"What?" Guy demanded again, only this time as he grabbed for a support beam in the house as his legs went like water,

"Gisborne!" Robin called out worriedly, so he and Djaq moved him to a chair,

"Poisoned how?" Guy asked, through a grimace,

"There is a certain mushroom that I know of, which causes the same symptoms that you are experiencing…so while at Robin's camp I searched the forest for a known antidote, because within 48 hours of ingestion you can die, which is why you are getting worse." She explained,

"Master." Thornton called, concerned when he saw what state Guy was in, he became more concerned when he saw Robin was in the house, he soon took Gisborne's side in a defending manner,

"Thornton fetch us some wine, Djaq here has something she needs to give Gisborne, and the wine will act as the last component." Robin ordered, but Thornton looked down at Guy,

"It's all right do as he says I'll explain everything to you later." Guy assured, so Thornton fetched the wine,

"What happened?" He asked still uncomfortable with what was going on,

"I was poisoned." Gisborne replied weakly,

"Who would poison you?" Thornton asked,

"Is it really that unbelievable Thornton? Not even you like me." Guy asked,

"I don't dislike you Sir, infact I have a unique respect for you since you decided to stay and protect Marian after…" He cut himself off,

"After what?" Gisborne asked, he had the sinking feeling this servant knew what the sheriff did to him,

"I know what the sheriff did to you Sir." He replied, all the while Djaq was mixing her remedy with a half a cup of wine,

"How?"  
>"I heard some guards talking once and they were quite drunk Sir." He answered,<p>

"Does anyone else know?" Guy asked, worried that others might discover his secret,

"Only I know Sir." Thornton assured,

"Here drink this." Djaq interjected,

"Should I be concerned with what's in it?" Gisborne asked, as he smelt the concoction,

"You should be more concerned if you do not drink it." She answered,

Guy reluctantly drank what she had given him, and to his surprise it was actually quite pleasant to the taste, he was soon finding that not everything was as bad as it seemed.

"You might go to sleep for a while after you drink this." She said,

"Now you tell me." Guy complained as he felt himself drifting,

"Don't fall asleep yet you're too heavy to lift." Robin protested,

"It's not my fault." Guy explained,

"It is if you don't get out of that chair now and make an attempt to your bed chamber." Robin retorted, as he placed one arm around Guy's chest to lift him out of the chair,

"But this is your house remember." Guy said,

"Yeah well let's just say I'm okay with you borrowing it." Robin reassured,

"I take it there is something I don't know about the two of you Sir." Thornton realized,

"It's a long story Thornton I'll tell you about it when I wake up." Guy said,

Robin along with Thornton's help walked him fumblingly up the stairs, and as they did so he began to lose his touch with reality, faster that when he was sitting in the chair. By the time they finally got him onto his bed and removed his jacket, Gisborne was now resting peacefully, but Robin knew it wouldn't last long, due to the information Guy chose to share.

Even though they had only known each other for not even a day, Robin felt like Gisborne was destined to be his friend and ally all along, but because of what had happened to change each others lives, it wasn't until now that it had come to pass. But with Gisborne to help them fight for the King, Vaisey's days would surely be numbered; he also knew that there would be times when their loyalty would be pushed to the limits.

But in the long run, it would be nice to have a childhood friend as a friend again, Robin knew Guy was a traitor but had decided to let it pass, and when the King returned there would be no way for him to know it was actually Gisborne who had attacked him. And Robin wasn't about to tattle on Guy either, because he was like the brother he never had, he had also dismissed the fact that Guy was living in his house because, Gisborne's had been burnt to the ground when they were only children.

After he made sure Guy was in safe hands, because otherwise Marian would have his head, he decided that he should make a special trip to Knighton hall informing Marian of his condition. Unlike Gisborne he possessed the ability to candy coat what would be distressing news to the receiver and make it sound like it wasn't as bad as it really was, because Guy was always way to straightforward it was one of his weaknesses.

But he wasn't very profoundly skilled with hiding things from his former lover, the high spirited woman who was Marian, so he was stepping into uncharted regions. The rest of his gang remained at camp, and besides the latest addition which was Djaq who was assigned to stay with Gisborne and a bewildered Thornton, he made his trip alone.

When he walked through the front door of the manor, he found that Marian was sitting across a table from her father no doubt explaining what had happened in the last few days. She gave him a half hearted smile as he came in to view, glad to see him because he could confirm anything that she explained about Gisborne, but her countenance fell when she saw Robin in a state of turmoil.

"Robin…what is it?" She asked, rising out of her chair,

"There's nothing to worry about Djaq has the situation under control." Robin explained, but he was only making things worse destroying what used to be his initial plan,

"It's Guy isn't it?" She asked, growing more concerned by the minute due to Robin's insistent pussyfooting, he was about to reply with a drawn out explanation but she stopped him,

"The truth Robin of Loxley or so help me." Marian warned,

"Gisborne's been poisoned." He said flatly,

"What? How?" She demanded,

"I don't know, not even he knows, but apparently Djaq knew there was something wrong with him, so while you two had gone to Nottingham she gathered herbs from around camp making a mixture that she knew would serve as an antidote, to the poison she suspected." Robin explained,

"And did it work?" She asked, after a brief pause that seemed like eternity, all the while her father just listened,

"We don't know." He offered, but it wasn;t good enough,

"You don't know…My future husband could be lying on his death bed and you don't know if you can save him." Marian nearly yelled,

"Well he fell asleep almost immediately after he ingested what she gave him." Robin explained,

"I'm going to see him." She said,

"Are you sure that's wise, being seen with Robin could bring about your execution." Her father warned,

"Believe me father he wouldn't do that." She assured,

"And how can you be so sure?" Edward asked,

"Because we both revealed our secrets to each other." She replied,

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean he told me of his betrayal and I told him that I was the Nightwatchman." She answered,

"You realize he can bring the sheriff to our house taking you to the scaffold where the sheriff will kill you." He warned,

"Father he has seen the wrong in what he has done and now he has joined our cause…if he didn't intend to help us there would have been no reason for him to reveal to us that he had let the attack on the King stabbing Robin in the process in Acre, when he was meant to be in quarantine." She explained,

"And you're sure of this?" He asked still doubtful,

"If my word means anything Sir, I believe he has changed." Robin offered,

He motioned for Edward to join him in private for a moment, and during the brief second that he spent with Edward in private he relayed what Gisborne had confessed to him in the simplest terms. Marian saw her father nodding in the gesture that he understood, she had no way of knowing what he was saying but she assumed it was a story defending Gisborne. When they had rejoined Marian Edward looked a little more at peace than he was a moment ago.

"All right go and see Sir Guy…from what Robin tells me he has changed, and if there is one thing about him that I can trust about him it's his word." He agreed,

"Thank you sir." Robin thanked, it was nice to know that a former man of power took his word as solid gold,

As Robin walked out to the front of the house Marian soon joined him as she walked out of the stables leading her pre-saddled horse, which she had ridden in on. When they both swung into the saddle, they made a hasty journey to the Loxley Manor, when they were inside they were greeted by Thornton who was just coming downstairs.

She hardly noticed him as she made her way up the stairs and into Guy's bedchamber, where he lay peaceful enough lying in his own bed with Djaq kneeling beside him, she rose when Marian entered.

"How is he?" She asked,

"He will recover perfectly." Djaq replied,

"What was the poison?" Marian asked,

"There is a mushroom that I have heard of, and when ingested it can cause, nausea, dizziness, loss of consciousness…but if you have only eaten the stem then the chances at survival without an antidote are good because you don't even realize you are poisoned. But if you eat the cap like Gisborne then for the next 48 hours you feel terrible, and if untreated the result is death." She explained,

"When will he wake up?" Marian asked, after hanging on to every word Djaq said,

"In a few hours, the quantity of the dose I gave him was quite large because his condition was so bad, but it will not cause any problems, only help him sleep longer." She assured,

Marian decided from that moment onward that she was going to remain by his side until he woke up; just wanting to make sure that the man she was going to devote her life to was all right. Robin and Djaq could see what she was intent on doing and neither of them were up to telling her that it wouldn't be the best idea because from experience they knew it wasn't worth it.

Several hours later and Marian had been alone for sometime, shortly after everyone had left she noticed that Guy began to fidget fearfully in his sleep, there was something that was hurting him even when he was down and out. She realized that this was going to be something else her loving devotion was going to have to iron out, but if his scars were deeper than she realized there might be no hope of curing him.

"_No!" _She wasn't going to think about that, not now when he had no opportunity to defend himself, _"He's strong he…we can get through this together, and who knows maybe he might even confide what troubles him in me because apart from what he told me today there has to be other things that haunt him." _She thought, she realized that might take time, but when they were married they would have all the time in the world,

The thought of Guy courting her made her cheeks expose a red strawberry color that revealed she was quite excited to be courted by such a handsome, gently, tender, man. She couldn't imagine him wearing anything else but his usual leather clad, so it would also be interesting to see what he interpreted to be fetching in the manner of his wardrobe.

During the time she had been watching him, she had made her way onto the bed, and sat up by the pillow folding her legs underneath her so that she could cradle Guy's head in her lap and run her fingers through his raven colored locks. Somehow she imagined it to give him a small amount of comfort, but maybe that was because she really wanted to help him through whatever was troubling him, although she knew there were some things that he needed to straighten out on his own.

"_He looks so peaceful…yet so haunted." _She said to herself, it really did pluck at her heart strings to see him so small and helpless,

Soon her patience and faithfulness to remain by his side was rewarded when she felt his head swiveling in her lap, she hoped that he was feeling better and had decided to wake up, but she couldn't be sure. She was overjoyed when she saw him flutter his eyelids trying to become accustomed to the spectrum of light that was displayed before him; he also noticed that someone was starring down at him.

"Marian?" He asked, as his eyes began to shift their focus,

"I'm here Guy…how do you feel?" She asked,

"Like I've been hit in the head with something hard." He replied truthfully, "I was poisoned by Charles…he's still trying to reach out to me through his grave."

"I know…and don't worry about Edward or Thornton they know everything." Marian assured,

"Everything?" Guy asked, hoping she only referred to him and Robin,

"We told them about you and Robin, but made sure no one else was around, that way word wouldn't spread like wildfire, putting us all in danger." She said,

But regardless of that fact Guy saw a tear well up in her eyes, he slid himself into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her for comfort, she placed her head on his chest.

"What's wrong my love?" He asked, as he began to stroke her soft hair,

"_Damn, why do I have to cry, and especially now when everything's going to be all right…it must be all this stress." _She cursed to herself, because she began to convulse in sobs,

"I thought that…I thought that I had lost you." She explained,

"Sssshhh…everything's going to be all right you'll see." He assured, as he kissed her hair,

"I know it's just that I was afraid." She said,

"I was afraid to, afraid that I would never have the chance to call you my wife." Guy explained, as he made an effort to hold her tighter but gently, even though his chest burnt like fire,

She longed the day that he would be in his usual fit charisma, but that day would take a bit of work and effort on both their behalf's, but they both knew they would get through it together.

The End

I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it. A big thank you to all my readers, and Reviewers:

saramagician

Leya

LadyWallace

Dare-deviless

teamtwihard

Purrskitty6

Healer Kira

CaptainBecker

Roobydoby

Cookies for everyone!


	18. Story Ideas

Hi, Me again,

Long time no type, after much contemplation, and my disappearance to take care of my year 12 school work, and…after re-reading many of my stories, I have realized that there is not much left that I can do to or for Guy.

So if there is a fan out there that likes my work and has been eagerly awaiting a certain story that has not yet come out, I am now taking on suggestions for a new story, so write in and I will see whose idea I like, and will continue from there, maybe even working with my chosen writer, to continue writing the story to their favour.

I am currently waiting for a commission to be finished of my story where guy and Robin are friends. So if you go to OnlyIfItsFluffy, you can see what she has done for me. But as I said, write me a review or PM, if you have an idea that you think would make a suitable story that might catch on. Looking forward to you letter, hehe, so please write to me.

BubbleHub


End file.
